Cam's New Intern
by lancome
Summary: Cam's new intern has a connection to someone in the lab
1. Chapter 1

_**Cam's new intern**_

_**The lab is hopping as usual, a new priority case has made everyone spread real thin and Cam is about to pull her hair out. Cam is so frustrated at this point that she goes to her supervisor to discuss the matter. Standing in Dr. Goodman's office Cam was visibly over-worked and spread thin.**_

"_**Dr. Goodwin with all due respect, I need.." Dr. Goodman cut Cam off. **_

"_**An assistant?" **_

"_**Umm yeah that would be nice." Cam said in her frustrated tone she gets. **_

_**Dr. Goodman replied, "We have someone in mind already, I was just waiting to hear from you when you would be ready. I know how the team can be when a new person enters the lab and I wanted to make sure you were on board." **_

_**Curiously Cam asked, "Well who is this person?" **_

_**Dr. Goodman replied, "She is a Dr., fairly new graduate and currently working on her doctorate in anthropology. She had applied here for an internship and I really wanted to find a position for her, but since Dr. Brennan picks her own interns I thought maybe she could be yours."**_

_**Cam quickly picked up on the and asked, "Then why didn't Dr. Brennan chose her?" **_

_**Dr. Goodwin replied, "Because she didn't ask her. She simply returned from identifying remains in Guatemala and came in with a resume saying that she thought this was the place she wanted to work at."**_

"_**Well that was bold." Cam stated **_

_**Dr. Goodwin laughed and said, "Yeah who does that sound like to you? She was so passionate about remains it was eerily familiar." **_

"_**Ok, I get it. Ease her into Dr. B.?" Cam said and then chuckled. **_

_**Dr. Goodman responded, "Exactly. I do think she could be an asset to the lab if her and Dr. Brennan can work together." Cam said with a deep breath, "When do I get to meet her?" **_

_**Dr. Goodman waved his hand at his assistant and the office door opened. There stood a well dressed woman 5'6 brown hair with auburn and golden highlights, curvy figure, approx 29yrs old with brown eyes standing in the doorway. Cam thought to herself this woman is somehow familiar to her, but she had never met her before.**_

_**In a professional tone she said, "Hello I am Dr. Rayah Richards." **_

_**Cam extended her hand to introduce herself. Cam wasn't sure what she thought about this overachiever, but she had a lab full of overachiever's so she thought to herself, 'what the hell, this might work.' Cam asked, "When does she start?"**_

_**Dr. Goodwin, "No time like the present." And with that his assistant walked in and handed her a security badge.**_

_**Cam gave Dr. Goodwin a look saying 'And you were so sure I was going to accept this.' Dr. Goodwin new this expression from Cam and said, "After all I am the boss." He chuckled.**_

_**Cam said, "Ok then off to the lab."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The lab was moving at a fast pace and although Dr. Richards was nervous, you couldn't see it from the outside. Cam noticed this too, thinking most people are nervous when they start a new job, why isn't she? She took her around the lab giving her a quick tour, before daisy came springing up behind them.**

"**Dr. Saroyan I found this peculiar thickness in the bone pattern on the x-rays. It looks like melted candle wax and the second toe here (pointing to it) is crooked." **

**Dr. Richards quickly chimed in "That looks like melorheostosis, a rare bone disease characterized by hyperostosis (thickening) of the cortical bone. Melorheostosis affects both bone and soft tissue growth and development. Melorheostosis can result in severe functional limitation, extensive pain, soft tissue contractures, and limb, hand an/or foot deformity. The age of diagnosis is typically based on the severity of onset and symptoms. On x-rays, the appearance of melorheostosis been likened to flowing, melted candle wax." **

**All Daisy could say was "wow", as she fondly looked at this new comer in the lab and introduce herself in her bubbly way. "Hi I am Daisy, I am The Dr. Brennan's intern."**

**Dr. Richards replied "Nice to meet you. I can see from the x-ray that the bone was assaulted here or a struggle (pointing at the leg in the waxy looking area) in an almost deliberate attempt to cause this young woman pain or subdue her.**

**You could see that this made a good impression on Cam and Daisy right away and Cam spoke up, "Ouch that would've really hurt. (then looked at Dr. Richards, "I am impressed. Well Dr. Richards let's go look at the body." **

"**I give you permission to call me Rayah." Dr. Richards stated in a matter of fact tone. "You are my boss after all."**

**Cam looked surprised, but was use to this demeanor and knew that this woman was… well she was possibly another Dr. Brennan in the making. A 'logic thinker'. **

**Daisy said, "Ok Rayah to the bones." **

**Dr. Richards glared at her and said, "You are not my boss therefore I would expect that you would address me as Dr. Richards." **

**Dr. Richards looked at the aligned bones and pointing out the areas of assault and most likely the cause of death related to a stab through the heart after being choked with some piece of fabric, (as she took some tweezers and pulled out a fiber from the neck area) to make her pass out, but not enough visible damage to kill her as evidenced by the lack of damage to the lung tissue.**

**Daisy almost stayed quiet during this process, but was immediately shut down when she spoke by pauses and glances that were all too familiar. Daisy then excused herself from the area to go check on something else. Since Daisy had experienced this interaction before she knew that Dr. Richards was formal and she didn't mean it personally. At least she hoped that was the case.**

**Dr. Richards looked at Dr. Saroyan and said pleasantly, "I hope you understand that I was attempting to keep a professional relationship with her. She seems like the type who may want to mix personal and work and I prefer to be professional." **

**Dr Saroyan grinned, "I completely agree." Cam thought to herself, she is like Dr. B., but yet realized how this may have appeared to others, that's different. Cam was now very curious to see the interaction between Dr. R and Dr. B, and she wouldn't have to wait long, because in came Dr. B with Daisy trailing behind.**

**Daisy said excitedly, " See this on the x-ray." **

**Brennan interrupted "Melorheostosis."**

**Again Daisy chimed in using Dr. Richards' words, "And the assault on the bone here and the evidence of a possible struggle before the killing blow to the heart with a knife.**

**Dr. B. nodded her head in approval and said, "Good work Daisy, but I prefer you use the word object instead of knife until the object has been identified." **

**Dr. Richards spoke up, "I believe in this case a knife is an appropriate description matching the serrated patterns in the wound and heart muscle here. (As she pointed to the area with gloved hands.)**

**Dr. B. looked at Dr. Richards with curiosity not hostility which Cam was appreciative of. "This is consistent with a knife wound. Please continue."**

**Dr. Richards replied, "It appears that she was stabbed through the heart after she was strangled unconscious. Brennan simply said, "I agree with that logical pattern of events. They did find a torn scarf near her body."**

**Cam seriously thought she may faint. At first her pulse was racing when Richards challenged Brennan's statement to her intern, then Brennan accepted it without a fight. She thought to herself, what is happening here? **

**Interrupting the shock Dr. Brennan held out her hand and introduce herself. Dr. B was impressed by this woman standing in front of her using logic and reasoning skills to make an intelligent counter to a rather insignificant statement. She thought to herself, 'a person with a high IQ.'**

**Cam spoke up, "This is my new assistant Dr. Richards." **

**Dr. Richards said, "Hello, I am Dr. Rayah Richards." **

**Daisy then interrupted saying excitedly, "She is the one who found the Melorheostosis (struggling to say the word as Dr. Richards and Dr. B simultaneously corrected her on the correct pronunciation. "and the cause of death." she said in a quieter tone. **

**Daisy was then flashed a look of dismissal from Dr. B. "Ok Daisy you can go now." **

**Daisy quickly added one more thing, "Does this mean that Dr. Brennan has permission to call you by your first name?" **

**Dr. Richards paused for a moment, thinking about the logic in this and said, "I believe since I am the bosses assistant, and yet Dr. Saroyan is also Dr. Brennan's supervisor and is highly intelligent, excuse me, genius level she can use my first name, but because of her intellectual level I don't know if it would be acceptable for me to use hers. Does that answer your question sufficiently Daisy?" **

'**Oh good move Cam thought in her head. She just showed Brennan the respect she expects to see from new people in her lab.' **

**Daisy looking slightly confused, knowing she needed to ponder what Dr. Richards just said smiled and left the room saying, "Yes, thank you. And it was really nice to meet you. I look forward to working with you more." **

**Dr. Richards gave Brennan a I am logical smile which Brennan returned the smile. Once again Dr. Saroyan was in shock.**

**Brennan then focused on Dr. Richards and very bluntly asked, "What are your credentials?" **

**Booth had walked into the area but Dr. Richards and Brennan hadn't noticed because they were very focused on each other. Cam pulled Booth aside so they wouldn't see him and whispered to him, "You have got to see this. You wont believe it, she is like another Dr. B. and they are actually getting along."**

**Booth whispered back, "No way, this I got to see."**

**Brennan still focused on this newcomer. Dr. Richards replied, "I have a doctorate in Osteopathic medicine from Georgetown University and a masters in Anthropology current working on my Doctorate at Georgetown University also. I need to finish my essay and do an internship here to complete it."**

**Brennan asked, "How does your internship here count towards your doctorate in Anthropology?"**

**Dr. Richards replied, "Dr. Goodman created a special position here for me as Dr. Saroyan's assistant so that I can apply my D.O. knowledge here and continue to expand myself in the knowledge of anthropology." (Which wasn't entirely true, but Rayah wasn't just ready to share)**

**Dr Brennan replied, "That sounds reasonable, since you are more educated then a standard intern. Are you also the Author of 'Bones in Guatemala?'"**

"**Yes I am." Dr Richards replied. Dr. Brennan lead Dr. Richards by the arm leading her to her office not seeing Booth or Cam standing there. Dr. Richards looked back at Cam as Cam gave the nod to go ahead.**

**Cam looked at Booth, "Can you believe it?"**

**Booth responded back in the same shocked tone, "This is weird. She said that your new assistant is beyond a standard intern and really doesn't want to label her as an intern."**

**Cam said, "All of a sudden I hear the Twilight Zone music in my head." **

**They both laughed in agreement and Booth went on to discuss the case with Cam and the others as they gathered around asking about this new person with Dr. B. Their conversation drifted to the new person instead of the case and they all happily gossiped. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Back in Brennan's office, the pair's conversation continued.**

**Brennan leaded the questioning, "I saw you speak a couple of years ago on your book and I got called away on a case before I could ask you about some of the questions I had."**

"**Dr. Brennan," Dr. Richards started to say before Brennan interrupted her, **

"**You can call me Temperance". **

"**Ok Temperance, I know what you are going to ask and I realized after I had turned it into my publisher, that I started to give a perspective that might be considered an opinion rather than logic, but while I was there studying the mass graves, I became saddened and angry at the people who did this and I started to not be as focused as I am usually. I contacted my publisher to correct these items, but she felt the emotional aspect would sell the book better so I let it go since I had to finish paying off my schooling. I planned on writing a follow up book and even started my notes, but I am at a crossroads with it. I stopped temporarily on it and read one of your books just recently and started writing another book similar to the type of novel you wrote."**

**Brennan excitedly said, "I would love to read what you have so far, on both books, (she added), but after this case. I can speak to Dr. Saroyan and ask her if you can work with Booth and I on this current case."**

**Dr. Richards replied, "I would like that very much."**

**A week later…**

**Cam didn't mind letting Dr. Richards take her place on this one. She would be supervising anyway and the case involved the death of a 16yr old African American girl whose father had been murdered a year ago by a jealous girlfriend who is now in jail. She was being raised by a previous girlfriend that they really bonded 7 years ago. Cam felt this case was all too familiar to her and not sure she could keep her composure while she thought of the possibilities of this being Michelle even though it wasn't. Unfortunately in the manner she was murdered was similar to the current case they were working on.**

**They went to the abandoned lot behind railroad tracks where the half fleshed, nude corpse had been left there to rot. Dr. Brennan secured the scene and barking orders and demands at the surrounding crowd of police and investigators. **

**Booth being Booth stopped Brennan short and said, "Lets see what the new doc has to say."**

**Brennan obviously taken back and a little offended, "Why? This is my job."**

**Booth, "I wanna see what she's got. I mean you are both bone doctors right?" as he smiled crookedly, knowing she was going to yell at him later.**

**Brennan reluctantly said, "Ok then, (looking at Richards), what do you observe?'**

**Dr. Richards responded, "This victim also has Melorheostosis."**

**As Brennan and Richards discussed the scene Booth watched in amusement. At first Brennan appeared jealous, but then when Richards couldn't figure something out she looked at Brennan for her expertise which then only encouraged Brennan to lighten up and explain her own knowledge. Booth watched in amusement knowing it was only a matter of time before these two very alike women butt heads.**

**Booth looked around surveying the area and asking the other cops questions.**

**Richards spoke with Brennan, "I have an observation that I am curious about."**

**Brennan, "I know this fracture on the skull is puzzling, we can look into it further in the lab."**

**Richards, "No that's not it." Brennan looked puzzled while Richards started to speak again. "Is Booth your boyfriend?"**

**Brennan, "Why do people always ask that? Just because we are very close and he is an attractive male and I am an attractive female doesn't mean that we are engaging in sexual intercourse." She stated this in a matter of fact way.**

**Very clinically Richards said, "In medical school we had some training in reading facial expressions to better diagnose a patient and in anthropology the theories of postural stance in ancient cultures suggest more. On the other hand you are more compartmentalized than he is and difficult to use these techniques on, which leads me to believe that maybe it's just Booth," she said in a more quiet manner. **

**Brennan got quiet, and was obviously thinking to herself. This information had never been presented to her in a scientific manner. **

**Richards being almost as socially awkward as Brennan wasn't sure what the silence meant. She wasn't usually uncomfortable with silence, but this was an exception.**

**Dr. Richards said quietly, "I am sorry for my intrusion into your personal life."**

**Brennan responded, "You were simply pointing out a science based observation. And I appreciate a scientific answer to a question I have been asked many times and unable to get an answer that I could comprehend."**

**Brennan thinking to herself about this explanation, but then pushed the thoughts out of her head quickly, because she had to focus on the case at hand and knowing that Dr. Richards would be doing the same.**

**Booth came up quickly to the two doctors. Booth in an inquisitive tone looked at Dr. Richards. At first Brennan was afraid that he had overheard their conversation, but that fear was quickly relieved when he spoke. **

**Booth, "I wonder why Special Agent Hall is here watching. I hope I am not being baby sat by the bureau. I am just so sick of this crap!"**

**Richards spoke up, "Don't worry Agent Booth, he is my babysitter."**

**Brennan asked, "Why do you need a babysitter?"**

**Richards spoke bluntly, "Has to do with something in my family, that apparently if I knew something about it that it could cause my life to be in danger."**

**Brennan again spoke, "If FBI is watching you now doesn't that mean that you're already in danger?"**

**Richards replied sarcastically, "I have been trying to get answers out of him for years."**

**Brennan looked at her, "For years?"**

**Richards replied, "Yes, years, but don't worry I am not speaking to him anyway."**

**Brennan said with interest, "I think after this case we should look into this."**

**Booth abruptly inserted his input, "Bones, I don't think you should stick your nose where it doesn't belong."**

**Brennan and Richards replied at the same time, "What does a nose have to do with this?"**

**Booth looking at Brennan, "Mind your own business."**

**In an irritated tone Brennan ordered everyone to get the remains back to the lab.**


	4. Chapter 4

**They were gathered around the autopsy table discussing the injuries to the body. Dr. Brennan and Cam started to argue about bones vs. flesh. Cam usually won, because after all she was in charge and reminded Dr. B of that. They both looked at Dr. Richards waiting for her opinion to settle it, with Cam fully knowing she would say flesh.**

**Dr. Richards, "I believe that there are certain tests that should be performed, before removing the flesh. Since we have two bodies to exam maybe Dr. Brennan could get an update from her interns on the progress while Dr. Saroyen and I quickly take the samples we need. Since now there are two of us we should be able to work faster and more efficiently."**

**Dr. B. left the room, a little agitated, but knowing Dr. Richards has made a logical medical Dr. evaluation.**

**Dr. Saroyan, "Wow, I didn't expect that out of you so bluntly, after you have appeared to have bonded so well with her. I mean only a few people actually connect with Dr. B."**

**Dr. Richards paused analyzing what her boss just told her, trying to apply the social skills her on again psychiatrist and her family had been trying to teach her. "I was hired here to be your assistant as a medical Dr. and the internship was a separate component. Medically speaking I can see the advantages of both sides."**

**As they were inspecting the flesh that was left and taking samples as if it were a well ran coroner office Cam started speaking, "So how old were you when you started medical school? 12?"**

**Richards replied, "No when I was 12 I was still in middle school."**

**Cam laughed and rephrased the question, "I meant how old were you when you started college?"**

**Richards smile, "Oh, that is when I am suppose to say 'my bad', you were asking if I was some sort of genius."**

**Cam asked, "My bad?"**

**Richards smiled again, "That is what my brother likes to say."**

**Cam laughed again. "So, what's your story glory?"**

**Richards understanding her meaning, "I started college when I was 17yrs. Old."**

**Cam, "That must have been difficult to start pre-med so young with everyone being a couple years older than you."**

**Richards, "I didn't start with pre-med, I started with cultural anthropology."**

**Cam, "How long did you study that before you change to pre med and what made you change?"**

**Richards, "Well I was on a 'dig site', we like to call them that, and someone fell and broke their ankle. I applied my knowledge to the situation and actually ended up saving this person from an amputation."**

**Cam, "Is that when you decided?"**

**Richards, "No that's when I got my nickname Doc."**

**Cam looking at her curiously, "Go on please."**

**Richards, "Well are we being honest here?"**

**Cam, "Well I though so."**

**Richards, "If I tell you something, I would like you to please look at it in a scientific way."**

**Cam even more curious now, " I can do that."**

**Richards looked around to make sure Brennan wasn't within earshot. "I was tired of being compared to Dr. Brennan, especially when we a select few American students were allowed to go to a site in Guatemala. She is a legend down there you know."**

**Cam nodded to her as if her statement was acceptable and not offensive. "So you wanted your own identity."**

**Richards, "Exactly! But I have no contempt towards Dr. Brennan. I just wanted people to see my work, not a comparison to someone else's and not that it wasn't a huge complement."**

**Cam understood now. "So this is why you applied to be my assistant, and not Dr. Brennan's."**

**Richards, "I don't want people to think that I am attempting to duplicate her life, but instead I want people to see that I am doing what I want to do."**

**Cam, "You are a very interesting woman. Would you like to come over to my place for dinner and meet my ummm.. daughter Michelle?'**

**Richards, "I would like that, but wouldn't that comprise my work ethic?"**

**Cam realized what Richards was implying and replied, "The work we do here can be very difficult on us emotionally and physically. I find it acceptable to form bonds to help each other through the rough cases as long as that individual realizes that at work I am the boss."**

**Richards, "I can accept that logic. What time would you like me there?"**

**Cam responded, "Well if we get out of here by 6pm would 7pm be ok?"**

**Richards, "That sounds reasonable, but I think I need to mention that I am a vegetarian, but I do eat fish."**

**Cam, "Well then I think that maybe you can follow me home after work and help me cook dinner then. We can send Michelle to the store if we need to. But I must mention I am new at this domestic thing and I am just getting the hang of cooking."**

**Richards said in her manner of fact tone, "I am an excellent cook. How about shrimp primavera. It's very easy and I can show you how to make it perfect each time."**

**Cam, "That sounds excellent."**

**Dr. Brennan entered the room as their conversation about dinner had ended and was interested originally in if they had done what they needed to do but then stated to Cam, "We have never made dinner together."**

**Cam, "Well you have never shown an interest, besides you are usually working late and I promised Michelle that I would make a better effort to leave work at 6pm at least 2-3 times a week."**

**Dr. Brennan looking and feeling a little left out, "I guess I do usually go out with Booth or Angela."**

**Cam joking said, "Well you know you have Angela, so I get Rayah."**

**Brennan clearly didn't understand this remark, while Dr. Richards started to realize the look on Brennan's face and quietly said to Cam, "We can have tofu and spinach primavera instead."**

**Out of pure guilt Cam looked at Brennan, "Would you like to join us?"**

**Brennan, "No thank-you. Booth and I will be working late and will probably grab dinner at the diner. Maybe next time."**

**Cam and Richards left the room with their samples and left Brennan to her bones. Cam whispered after they were down the hall. "I like Dr. B. but not too fond of tofu."**


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening Dr. Richards and Dr. Saroyan had already left and Brennan was still examining the bones by herself. It was about 7:00pm so everyone else had left except Angela who was just finishing the facial reconstruction of the second victim. She brought the photo to Brennan.

Angela, "Here sweetie, I am finally done, and now I can go home kick my shoes off, order a pizza and watch a romantic movie."

Brennan, "Ok, thanks, Ange." she said in a quieter tone.

Angela, "What's wrong?"

Brennan, "Well it's nothing really. At least not really rational."

Angela, "That just means that you are having human being feelings again. Is it about Booth?" she said excitedly.

Brennan, "No." she answered simply.

Angela, "Then what?" Now very curious.

Brennan, "Dr. Richards, and I might add she did say I could call her Rayah."

Angela, "Oh are you feeling jealous?"

Brennan not exactly knowing if this was jealously she was feeling, "It's just that I thought she would be more interested in working late maybe with me working on her anthropology internship, but she was more interested in making dinner with Dr. Saroyan. I thought maybe…"

She was cut off by Angela, "That you had a new friend and that you were bonding so well with a female you had just met?"

Brennan, "I am not trying to replace my best friend you know."

Angela again spoke up, "I have other friends too you know,(kind of laughing) I know what you mean. One question though…"

Brennan smartly interjected, "You never have one question." smirking at herself with amusement that she had just been witty.

Angela, "Very true, but what is it about her that made you click with her so well?"

Brennan, "I like the way she scientifically explained things, but yet she has a warmth, you would call it, about her."

Angela, "Oh..(giggling), what did she say about you and Booth?"

Brennan, "Do you always have to go there?"

Angela, "You know I do sweetie."

Brennan, "Well she said that medically speaking, from her medical training that she has been learning how to read facial expressions and she felt that Booth's posture indicated that he felt differently about me and that is why people always ask if we are dating." (knowing that she isn't quoting her well and that she is feeling flustered.)

Angela excitedly, "You mean all I had to do was use big words and say facial expression and posture and you would've heard what I have been trying to say all this time. I have got to spend a little time with Dr. Richards and step up my vocab."

Brennan, "Now you are jumping to conclusions."

You could hear Booth coming in so the conversation stopped even though they both knew that he didn't hear them speaking.

Brennan, "Booth what are you doing here?"

Booth, "Angela called me with a name and a face. Let's go."

Angela left, but planned on probing Brennan later. She thought to herself that she too wanted to get to know this mysterious Dr. that dented Brennan's wall. She wanted to know how she did this so quickly when it took her at least a year to get through to her BFF.

In Booth's SUV he could see that Bones was agitated and he spoke, "I know how hard it is for you when we have to go tell the parents of a young kid that she has been murdered."

Brennan, "It's not that. I overheard Rayah and Cam talking about dinner plans and I think I felt jealous. At least that is what Angela was telling me. " ( She wasn't ready to discuss the other part of their conversation that included Booth)

Booth, "Well did they ask you to join them?"

Brennan, "Yes."

Booth, "Then why would you be jealous. Is this a girl thing?"

Brennan, "I am clearly not a girl Booth, I am a woman."

Booth let it slip in a too enthusiastic manner, "Yes you are."

Brennan gave him a question look and thought to herself that he was just trying to lighten her mood. Then she spoke, "I just thought she might want to work late with us."

Booth, "You need to understand something, she just started a new job and she is probably just trying to get on her bosses good side."

Brennan, "Well I am going to be the one to say how she did on this type of internship on her anthropology part so based off your words shouldn't she be trying to get on my good side too?"

Booth, "You are jealous." (he chuckled).

Brennan, "Am not! And Cam joked around saying that I have Angela and she gets Rayah."

Booth laughed again but very audibly this time. "I see now it's an office full of women thing."

Brennan quickly stopped him and now on her tirade about sexism, but it quickly ceased as they pulled up to their victim's home to tell the mom that her newly adopted daughter had been murdered.

As they were doing their I am sorry for you loss thing and struggling through the difficulty of the situation, Brennan spoke up, "We do have a connection between your daughter's murder and a previous murder of another teen. I want to ask you some questions about your daughter's condition, if you are up to it."

They proceeded with the line of questioning getting facts looking for further clues of how these two were connected. She allowed Booth to take her daughter's lap top back to the lab to have Angela look at it tomorrow morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meanwhile back at Cam's house, Rayah, Cam and Michelle made dinner and laughed. Cam and Michelle too also started to bond. Cam thought to herself, (how can I bond so well with someone like Dr. Brennan. It took me years to get to the point where I now consider her a friend. I mean I like her, but now I would actually refer to Dr. B. as a friend.) After dinner Michelle made a frown and announced that she had a 'killer' biology test tomorrow and had to do well on it, if she was going to raise her C to a B.

With this comment Rayah stood up ran around the living room and then pretended to faint as she yelled, "Nooooo, not a C."

With utter shot and amusement plus a lot of laughter Cam yelled out, "What the hell was that?"

Rayah, "Oh that's what my mom use to do when my brother's use to struggle in school on something so that they wouldn't feel the pressure of their younger sister always doing well."

Cam still laughing, "Well sounds like you have a good mom."

Michelle quizzing Cam. "So when I show you my C, because I bombed my test,(as she added mom on purpose) Mom will you be dancing around the living room and faint?"

Cam was a little speechless, and Rayah piped in, "Why in the world would you fail your test when you are sitting next to two doctors and one of those Dr.'s happens to be a genius?" as she playfully rubbed her nails against her chest.

Cam was now _really_ enjoying Rayah's company looked at Michelle and said, "Go get your book."

Before she ran upstairs, Rayah said, "I will tell you a little secret. I didn't always do well in school. Before I entered Middle school my grades were B's."

Michelle spoke up, "Yeah but we all know why. You were bored with school and showed little interest with what they were giving you but I bet $100.00 that when you went to middle school a teacher figured this out and gave you all advanced classes, possibly even skipping a grade or two and you got straight A's." Michelle vanished out of sight by that point to her room to get her books.

Rayah with her mouth slightly open asked in amazement, "How did she know that? I bet she has a very high IQ also." asking in her professional, rational tone.

Cam, "She is a very smart girl, and your story isn't quite a new one. That's the plot to a lot of movies about genius' you know."

Michelle brought her notes and book to the living room and seeing that she was bored with what she was learning Rayah started putting things that Michelle had to memorize to silly songs. Michelle thought to herself and accidentally said aloud, "You are like a singing Dr. Brennan."

Cam seeing the slight saddened facial expression on Rayah's face corrected Michelle, "She doesn't like being compared to Dr. Brennan. She wants to be seen as herself in that aspect.

Quickly Michelle apologized, "I just meant the scientific genius part."

Rayah quickly to end the awkwardness, "Yeah I know. I am very use to this. The funny thing is, is that the more I get to know Temperance, the more I like her."

Michelle pointed out, "You two are so similar yet different, almost like sister's."

Cam added, "My thoughts exactly."

Rayah in her scientific logic stated, "This is not probable, because I grew up with my Aunt and Uncle and she grew up, well you know differently."

They went back to singing and studying and Rayah left when she felt that Michelle was going to ace this test. After she left Michelle looked over at Cam and said, "Oh Mommy, can we keep her?"


	7. Chapter 7

**The team had all been called in early due to the fact another young girls' body had been found. Booth and Brennan were still at the dump site, which happened to be an old abandoned cave and the rest of the crew was at the lab, but today's intern will be Dr. Fisher.**

**Angela was the first to speak, "Crap, I hate these 5am lab calls. I mean really, I was having the greatest dream." (as she licked her lips)**

**Hodgins looked at her with sexual curiosity. "Care to elaborate?"**

**Cam spoke up, "Ok that will be enough."**

**Angela, "Well I am going to go work on this laptop Bren and Booth dropped off for me."**

**Hodgins, "I guess that's my cue to go look at some particulates."**

**Cam, "Why don't you go observe Hodgins and I will work on the second victim."**

**Hodgins opened up his arm with a gesture for Dr. Richards to grab on and follow saying, "My lady come with me."**

**Dr. Richards grabbed on and walked with him. He showed her a battery of tests. They peered into the microscope making comments about what they were looking at and he too was impressed by her knowledge.**

**Dr. Richards asked, "So what do we do while we are waiting?"**

**Hodgins said excitedly, "I thought you would never ask. How much cash do you have on you?"**

**Dr. Richards checked her pockets, "$20.00."**

**Hodgins, "Good enough to make it interesting."**

**She put her money on the table and Hodgins told her to pick a beetle and explained the game. Cam could hear the commotion coming from Hodgins work area and came over to investigate. When she saw what Hodgins had started and she started to lecture him as usual. Angela also hearing the noise and being her naturally curious self looked on with amusement. As they were discussing beetle racing they looked down at the beetles just as Dr. Richards' beetle crossed the finish line.**

**Angela piped up, "Whose beetle just crossed the finish line?"**

**Dr. Richards replied, "Mine was on the right."**

**Angela, "Then sweetie, you just won." **

**Cam chuckled, "I know you bet on this, so pay the woman."**

**Hodgins pulled the money out of his wallet and took the money off the table and handed it to Dr. Richards. He was a little shocked that Cam had even participated in even just a little of his beetle racing.**

**Cam knew this and liked to throw Hodgins off on occasion. Cam said, "See if you just followed my orders about no beetle racing on work time you wouldn't be out $20.00. Now Rayah, why don't you go observe Angela since Hodgins cant be trusted." she said in a half kidding manner.**

**As they left Hodgins work center he was saying, "Oh that hurts."**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Now in Angela's office, Angela had the perfect opportunity to scope out this woman who was breaking through her best friend's walls so quickly. Dr. Richards phone rang and she looked at the caller id and wasn't going to answer it.**_

_**Angela, "You can answer it."**_

_**Dr. Richards, "It is a personal call. My mom."**_

_**Angela, "I wont tell."**_

_**Dr. Richards, "Hi mom."**_

_**Angela could now overhear and maybe learn a few things about this new Dr. in their lives. Angela stood there looking busy, but actually listening for the good stuff.**_

"_**Yeah mom, I like my new job. I am actually at work right now so I cant talk long. (pause while she was listening to her mom on the phone) Yes I do like Dr. Brennan. We are getting along really well. She has been very welcoming to me and we have already talked about our books and how she is going to help me with my second book on Guatemala."**_

_**Angela was surprised by what she was hearing and that Dr. Richards mom was so interested in Dr. Brennan.**_

_**Still on the phone, Angela could hear Dr. Richards say, "Bye mom, I love you too."**_

_**Angela started to explain the process of looking through the computer and looking at files and finding deleted files.**_

_**Dr. Richards said, "I learned the hard way on how to recover deleted files. I deleted a whole term paper once and I was in complete panic."**_

_**Angela asked, "Did you lose it all?"**_

_**Dr. Richards, "I called my brother who was still in high school at the time, he laughed, came right over with a flash drive, recovered the information and then he showed me how to use a flash drive." She smiled while telling the story. "I still have the flash drive."**_

_**Angela thought that Dr. Richards was really cute how she would switch between logic and personal sides of herself. She could also see that the social stuff was done with great effort, but done with honesty. She reminded her of a more social Dr. Brennan.**_

_**Dr. Richards added, "He is what people call a computer dweeb."**_

_**Angela laughed thinking to herself, yep that's Brennan like and corrected Dr. Richards, "Sweetie, the correct term is computer geek."**_

"_**Oh so close," Dr. Richards said irritatingly at herself, being the perfectionist she is.**_

_**Angela looking back at her computer, starts speaking out loud, "Look at this. She belonged to a Melorheostosis support group on-line. I wonder if we check their data base and see if our first victim also belonged to this one too. Yep there is her name."**_

_**Just then Booth and Brennan walked into her office and she told them what she had just found on the computer Cam came in shortly after they did.**_

_**Booth, "I bet our third victim is also in this group. I will make a call and find out who has this condition and who was reported missing. This body should be easier to identify."**_

_**Brennan, "I am fairly certain that this third victim was also killed my a stab through the heart after being subdued by strangling. I will have Fisher work on dental records."**_

_**Booth just hung up his phone, "I got a possible name for the newest victim, Sarah Wright. Lets get out of here before our shrink comes to counsel us on this serial killer case."**_

_**Sweets walks in just as he said that.**_

_**Brennan looking at Sweets, "Too late."**_

_**Sweets, almost hurt said, "Now guys you know we always are required to have a session when a serial killer is involved," as he stopped quickly and looked at Dr. Richards. "What are you doing here?" as he embraced her in an excited hug."**_

_**Dr. Richards' body language showed that she wasn't necessarily a hugger, but didn't mind seeing him, as she slightly pulled away. She then spoke to him in a familiar way, "Oh I see your potty training has ended and you are a full fledged FBI shrink."**_

_**They all laughed as Brennan spoke, "Oh I get the potty training reference. That's a good one."**_

_**Booth whispered in an audible tone, "I wish I would've thought of that one."**_

_**With everyone being distracted on how Dr. Richards knew Sweets so well, Special Agent Hall came into the room. Booth gave Sweets a look of what is he doing here. **_

_**Sweets responded verbally to Booth's glare, "Since this is a serial killer the FBI felt that it would be a good idea to add another agent to assure safety to the Jeffersonian staff."**_

_**Brennan thought to herself, that she was glad it wasn't Agent Perotta. She didn't like the way she came to Booth's apartment with soup. She admitted to herself a hint of jealously.**_

_**Hodgins entered the room now watching and waiting to present his evidence.**_

_**Booth gave Sweets a look to tell him that he didn't buy it and Sweets knew he would have to privately provide a better explanation to Booth later.**_

_**Curiously Brennan asked, "Did you know Sweets before he received his degree?"**_

_**Richards replied, "He did an internship at the clinic I was working at and my supervisor thought it would be a good idea, if he worked with me. He was suppose to be analyzing the patients, but also to observe and work with one of the doctors. My supervisor felt that working with me would help me improve my social skills and interpersonal relations would improve my quality of care."**_

_**Sweets laughed, "I think the actual quote was, Dr. Richards is the best Dr. they have, but she pisses off the patients and her social skills suck."**_

_**Dr. Richards, "Yeah thanks Sweets. But you failed to ask me how I have applied my new skills to this working environment."**_

_**Dr. Brennan being very observant asked, "So you are still in a working environment with Sweets?"**_

_**Sweets, "Well when the FBI, Agent Hall, required her assistance on a case to identify a murdered patient that received care by her from the clinic, well you and Booth know the drill."**_

_**Brennan replied, "Yeah too well."**_

_**Dr. Richards now pointed out again, "You have failed to ask me how I was doing in this social setting."**_

_**Sweets playfully rolling his eyes, "Ok how are you, (then looking at the others), she doing in this social setting?"**_

_**Dr. Brennan was the first to speak up even though you could see that Cam was about to give an evaluation as her supervisor.**_

_**Brennan, "She is doing quite well. I would even say exceptional."**_

_**Sweets said impulsively, "How the hell did you get Dr. Brennan to like you so quickly?" (looking at Dr. Richards.)**_

_**Dr. Richards quickly replied, "You told me to take my time with each individual, find a common thread and focus my attention on what that person would be interested in and attempted to form a friendly professional bond. That is simply what I did. I also took the next step to intimacy, you call it, and allowed Cam and Temperance to use my first name."**_

_**Dr. Brennan being very open minded to Dr. Richards statement, "I agree. She did that very well. We spoke of our common interests and Rayah and I now address each other by our first names." (She was very confident and proud of herself at that moment for participating in Rayah's personal growth.)**_

_**Sweets, "I don't think that it is a good idea to tell everyone you have been attempting to form a bond, bonds are suppose to happen naturally."**_

_**At this point you could clearly see the commonality between Dr. B and Dr. R. Dr. Richards continued to ignore the fact that the man who crushed her heart, special agent Hall was in the room.**_

_**Dr. Richards again responded to Sweets feeling defensive, "Well I have also been using the facial expression recognition chart you gave me with this bonding technique."**_

_**Dr. Brennan excitedly inquired, "How come you never gave me a chart like this? (then looking at Dr. Richards) May I see your chart?"**_

_**Dr. Richards pulled the laminated card out of her lab coat pocket and handed it Dr. Brennan.**_

_**Dr. Brennan, "I think that you should have given me one of these too Sweets."**_

_**Booth started to see this jealously thing Bones was trying to explain to him in the car earlier.**_

_**Dr. Richards then spoke up in defense of Dr. Brennan, "If Dr. Brennan required this information, then you have definitely neglected your duties, by not providing her with a card like this. (she looked at Brennan) I will make sure you get a copy of that today."**_

_**Sweets started to speak and Booth cut him off letting him know to give it a rest. Dr. Brennan and Dr. Richards both left the room to go check on the Fisher and the dental records. Really that was Brennan's job, but she understood that Dr. Richards also wanted to retreat from Sweets and motioned for her to come with her out of the room and follow her. **_

_**As they were almost completely out of the room Angela said in a quieter, exacerbated tone "Wait, I have some more info." But they obviously didn't hear her. She looked around and spoke to the rest still standing there. "There is a live chat scheduled for 3pm today."**_

_**Hodgins interjected, "And the particulates from the body indicated that the last victim was killed in the Blue Ridge Mountain area and so were the other two bodies."**_

_**Agent Booth and Agent Hall confirmed with each other as Agent Hall spoke, "The other two bodies were moved, so it means that he didn't have enough time to move this body away from his comfort area to another location and was scared off by the Horney hikers that found the body in the cave."**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Booth looking at Agent Hall and Sweets said, "We need to talk."**

**Angela offered her office and the others left shutting the door behind them headed to the lounge.**

**Booth, "Ok why is Elliot (referring to agent Hall) here really?"**

**Agent Hall answered, "Rayah maybe in danger."**

**Booth questioned him further, "Why would she be in danger?"**

**Sweets looked at Agent Hall as if to silently say, be careful of how much you reveal.**

**Agent Hall replied, "Her father, not the man who raised her, but her real father has ties to the Mafia and powerful enemies, which are all dissolved except for a small group that still want revenge on her father. They figured out that she was his daughter and there has been some talk about taking her out."**

**Booth, "Does she know this?"**

**Sweets, "She knows only the surface of why she was raised by her aunt and uncle and that her father had an unsavory background, so she had to live with her aunt and uncle to be safe."**

**Booth, "Well she called Elliot her babysitter so obviously she knows about him. I think I remember you mentioning her before."**

**Hall, "I have been watching her for 5 years now. She wrote a book, that was more fact than fiction and her father begged her not to publish it. She got in an argument with her father and threw the book she was writing in the trash and walked away from him. We suspect that someone recognized her father and took the book and realized who she was. About 5 years ago she was in the clinic's parking lot and a man came up behind her and started to attack her. Even though she was fighting back effectively I broke cover and took her attacker down. It turned out that he was just trying to steal her purse, but none the less she then knew who I was and what my job was essentially."**

**Booth, "What happened to her mother?"**

**Hall, "She was told her mother died at childbirth, but her mom was murdered."**

**Booth, "Who is her father?"**

**Angela entered her office asking if they were done yet and that she needed to get back to work. They left Angela's office.**

**While they were in Angela's office, Brennan and Richards were having their own conversation with Fisher in the autopsy room.**

**Brennan started barking out orders to Fisher, "I will need dental records to confirm that this is Sarah Wright."**

**Fisher, "Already made the impressions and handed them to Dr. Saroyan."**

**Booth, Hall and Sweets were now there as Cam entered the room.**

**Cam, "Dentals confirm that this is Sarah Wright."**

**Booth, "Okay agent Hall and I will go talk to the family, while Bones and Doc here find us some clues."**

**Sweets, "We can meet back here around 2:30 to go over the on-line chat we are going to participate in today. I will be profiling, you two will provide the knowledge of this bone disease and Angela can add the sensitive stuff that a young adult may be feeling."**

**Richards did not let the nickname go unpunished. She gave him a nasty glare and walked over to Agent Hall, "So you like getting on my nerves telling everyone my nickname and then standing there as if everything was ok."**

**Agent Hall, "I wasn't trying to upset you. I haven't seen you for two months and when I walked into the room you didn't even acknowledge my existence. So you could say I was trying to get your attention."**

**Richards, "Well you know why I haven't made contact with you in two months and you know it's your fault."**

**Agent Hall, with a smirk said, "Well you are talking to me now." and before she could say anything Booth and Hall started to leave but not before he yelled out, "Bye Bones, nice to meet you."**

**Booth was amused by this whole interaction, because the 'pouty' face on Bones amused him as much as the same 'pouty' face on Doc amused Hall. Booth didn't mind working with Hall at all. He had worked with him on several occasions and they had become friends and had beers together when they weren't busy with their beloved scientists.**

**Brennan and Richards started bickering about the things that their FBI agents do to get under their skin.**

**Fisher decided to point out the obvious. He looked up from the body he was working on and said, "Wow your lives are eerily similar. Kind of spooky don't you think?"**

**Before they could respond Angela came over and insisted they go to an early lunch.**

**Brennan, "But it's only 10:15am."**

**Angela, "Yeah, but I didn't eat breakfast and I know you didn't either. And I think that it is safe to assume that Rayah skipped it too. We were all called in early so I say it's time for a break."**

**Angela told Cam they were going on their break while the doctors got their coats. They walked over to the diner, passing a small shop on the way that Angela just had to stop in.**

**Angela, "That's the one," she gasped as she ran inside to look at the blouse closer. "I wont even try it on, I just need to have it."**

**She ran in and bought the blouse and they continued to the diner. Brennan thought for sure she saw her dad in the group of people walking by across the street, but then thought she was mistaken. **

**They sat at the table eating and laughing while Brennan lectured Richards on how you cant truly be a vegetarian and eat fish. While Angela changed the subject to her new blouse. Both Dr. Brennan and Dr. Richards told her how they don't like to do a lot of shopping and order most of their clothes on-line.**


	10. Chapter 10

**They all gathered around Angela's large screen for the on-line chat. There was a lot of talk about the pain and the surgeries and the occasional amputation that was a result of Melorheostosis. Nothing stood out, but there is their local monthly meeting at the library tonight.**

**Booth, "So we have to get a group to go undercover and since Bones is well known, people know that she doesn't have a child. (looking at Richards) So we are married and now we have a sick child."**

**You can see the tension that this caused Brennan and Hall.**

**Richards, "But marriage is an institution, can't we just be two people with a child? Why marriage. Marriage is a man taking ownership of a woman and I can name many supportive facts to support my statement.**

**Booth laughed, "Ok Bones 2, but being married is more believable."**

**Brennan looking a little confused, "Bones 2?"**

**Hall spoke up, "Meaning that Bon.. I mean Dr. Brennan has said all this before."**

**Brennan, "Well I agree with Rayah."**

**Booth, "I am in charge here (knowing full well that the women truly are) and I say marriage."**

**Richards, "Fine, but isn't Cam in charge of what I do relating to work?"**

**Cam, "Yep, you have to do it. We are contracted out to the FBI."**

**Hall whispered to Richards, "So that makes us in charge of you tonight."**

**Richards whispered back, "You aren't getting lucky tonight."**

**Brennan heard them, but didn't say anything out loud. She thought to herself, 'why is there so much tension and maybe if they just followed their biological urges the tension would be gone.' She stopped that train of thought because she had heard Angela say that to her so many times before.**

**Booth, "Ok Doc, you're mine tonight."**

**Hall, "I think I should go look into some of these families before tonight to get an idea of what we are looking for. I want to take **_**Bones**_** with me."**

**Booth, "I see your point, I will take Richards with me and get us ready."**

**Brennan and Hall were on their way driving to the first of their 5 parents on the list of the children who have Melorheostosis.**

**Brennan, "How long have you know Booth?"**

**Hall, "We have been at the Bureau for a long time together now. Probably around 8 years."**

**Brennan, "I think I have heard him mention your name."**

**Hall, "I have definitely heard him mention yours."**

**Her curiosity was sparked. "What have you heard?"**

**Hall, "Oh that you are the best in your field and that you are brilliant. (pausing to look at her grin) oh yeah and that you can be a pain in the ass and run right into dangerous situations."**

**Brennan, "That's not always true. He takes me to these dangerous places and sometimes things don't go as Booth planned, I don't see how that is my fault."**

**Hall, "Then it's settled, it's Booth's fault."**

**Brennan said with a smile, "I agree."**

**Hall, "I must admit, you are as beautiful as he describes and he does use 'pain in the ass' as a term of endearment."**

**They looked at each other knowing that those last couple of statements would be their little secret.**

**Brennan smiled again and they had reached their destination. They questioned the parents which took up most of the day, because most couples ended up in divorce dealing with the stress of having a sick child. Hall reminded Brennan of Booth and Brennan reminded Hall of Richards as she interjected with very blunt questions swaying in between a sense of caring for a person then very scientific.**

**They returned to the lab and met up there to share information and prepare for the support group. Booth had asked Sweets to go and have Angela be his partner, because Richards thought that Daisy would be distracting. Well she used the word distracting to Sweets.**

**Booth, "So how did it go?" (looking at Bones and Hall)**

**Brennan was the one to speak, "It went real well I thought. Hall's manner of investigating and speaking to people is a lot like yours."**

**Hall, "She was great. She asked a lot of questions that I wouldn't have thought of."**

**Richards quickly spoke up, "With her being a genius and you not being one I would expect her to think of a lot of things that you couldn't have." (She said this in a very non threatening, scientific manner.)**

**Brennan, "I would have to agree with that, because my vast knowledge of…."**

**Booth interrupted, "We know you are a genius."**

**Hall gave a sweet smile to Brennan, which Booth didn't take too kindly to.**

**Booth looking at Richards, "Ok honey, lets go over the cover one more time."**

**Richards, "Just because I am your wife, doesn't mean that you can call me honey!"**

**Brennan didn't like to hear him call her honey and was happy when her 'friend' Rayah put a stop to it.**

**Richards, "Ok, we have been married for 3years, our son is 2 ½ and he has a mild form of Melorheostosis. Which is not a likely scenario you know. 2 ½ would be a rare time to discover Melorheostosis."**

**Booth, "But you are a bone doctor. That's how we were able to get him care so quickly."**

**Booth pulled out the sets of wedding rings handing a set to Sweets. Sweets attempted to hand the ring to Angela, but she stopped him.**

**Angela, "Oh no sweetie, you aren't going to get off that easily! Get on one knee and slip it on my finger or we can call this whole marriage off. (Angela was goofing off trying to get a reaction out of Brennan and Sweets caught on to that and played along.)**

**Sweets (playing along) sighed, "We have been partners for a long time and I would be honored if you would be my wife? We would have an equal partnership and I will try not to behave like an alpha-male."**

**Sweets knowing what he knows about both sets of doctors and FBI agents knew this would really ruffle their feathers. Brennan and Richards both knew that they would return the favor someday to both of them. They thought 'revenge.'**

**Angela teary yelled out, "Of course I will marry you!"**

**Then Sweets put the ring on her finger.**

**Booth looked at Richards.**

**Richards, "If you do that to me, I will kick you so hard you will never be able to procreate again."**

**Brennan, "Now that was amusing."**

**Angela went to tell Cam the events in her office and have another girl to laugh with. Michelle was in Cam's office with a graded biology test.**

**Michelle, "Have you seen Rayah?" she said excitedly.**

**Angela pointed to where there were now standing.**

**Michelle, "Rayah!"**

**Cam, "My goodness, don't yell."**

**Michelle ran down by Rayah and set off the alarms, cause more people to look. Cam decided to let it go since after all Michelle had something very important to show Rayah.**

**Michelle waving her paper in her hand, jumping up and down, ran to hug Rayah and almost knocked her over.**

**Richards responded to the hug in a concerned manner, "Are you ok?"**

**Michelle, "Better than ok." as she started to do the 'I got an A dance.'**

**Richards screamed out, which was very uncommon for her to let people see her this way, "You got an A on your biology test!" and she too started to do the 'I got an A dance.**

**Brennan also breaking character, "I know this dance!" and started doing it too. "Mom would do this when we brought home A's, well mostly for Russ' benefit."**

**Everyone in the lab had stopped what they were doing, except Cam joined in not wanted to miss the moment with her daughter. Angela ran and got her camera and managed to capture most of it on video. Everyone else's mouths were wide open. **

**Sweets whispered to Hall, "And to think they group up in different households."**

**Richards, "We need to celebrate!"**

**Brennan, "Yes we do! Party at my house!"**

**Booth, "We are working on a case tonight."**

**Brennan, "Ok tomorrow night then."**

**Michelle, "We can do it at our house, that way we can turn up the music."**

**Cam, "That sounds fun."**

**Brennan, "Then it's settled, party at Cam's tomorrow night, I will bring humus."**

**Richards, "I can bring veggie burgers."**

**Brennan, "I'm sure Booth will bring meat of some sort."**

**Booth, "Focus Bones, we have a case."**

**Brennan trying to calm herself, "Oh yeah."**

**Richards and Brennan had calmed down a little. Richards pointing to herself and Brennan stated with a grin on her face, "We like A's."**


	11. Chapter 11

Each couple was in their separate cars on the way to the library. Brennan and Hall would be the ones watching the meeting from a laptop and using the earpieces with Booth and Sweets having the microscopic cameras. Brennan and Hall would need to get there first to set up a spot.

Hall. "It's a good thing that all the libraries all have wi-fi now. We should blend in normally."

Brennan, "It's not all to unexpected to see someone like me in a library either."

Hall, "You are a very interesting woman Temperance Brennan."

Brennan, "Why do you say that?"

Hall, "Your dance back there at the lab."

Brennan feeling a little self conscious, "It just reminded me of better times."

They stopped talking because they had noticed that Booth and Richards were walking in and Sweets and Angela were not far behind them. Richards had been recognized by one of the mother's going in.

Mary, "Dr. Richards, I am surprised to see you here. I didn't know that you had a child with Melorheostosis."

Richards slipping her left hand in her pocket and she could hear Brennan say "uh oh" from her ear piece. She could also hear Hall say "hide your left hand dear." He was so going to get it for the 'dear' remark. She carefully slipped the ring off handing it to Booth as a gesture of holding hands. Booth had already managed to slip his off putting it in his pocket.

Richards, "Mary this is my boyfriend (forgetting his undercover name) Seeley Bond."

Richards could hear from her earpiece Hall laughing at her, "You forgot the undercover names again." She also could hear Brennan say to Hall, "Well you know, Booth does love James Bond." Booth, Angela and Sweets could also hear all of this going on and it was very difficult not to laugh. Booth knew that if he looked back at Angela he burst out into laughter so he made sure he didn't.

Mary, "When did you have a child? I mean I just saw you a year ago and the earliest case I read about the child was 10."

Richards quickly replied, "I adopted a 16 year old girl with Melorheostosis."

Mary, "That makes sense. I can see you doing something like that."

Richards now being curious, "How could you see me doing something like that?"

Mary, "I know that your reputation was.. well lets just say that people felt you were distant with them, but I saw through that. You are always so kind to myself and my son and you even held my hand that one day in the hospital."

Richards, "Well I know that you are a great mother and I admire you for taking care of him as a single mother. You are a very strong and courageous person and (she paused) I like you."

Mary hugged her and said, "Well I like you too, I am just so sorry that you left the clinic."

Mary took her hand and she grabbed Booth's to follow them into the room. Mary clearly wanted to sit by them. Brennan and Hall were talking in the ear pieces again.

Brennan forgetting that everyone with the ear pieces could hear her. "I agree with Rayah. That woman is very courageous!"

Hall politely spoke, "The talking might be distracting for them."

Booth let out an audible giggle. Realizing what he had done he looked at Richards, "That is why I am so proud to be here with you, right now."

Brennan, "Good job Booth. That's what you do when I…"

Hall politely put his finger up to his lips motioning for Brennan to be quiet. (as a reminder not to break their focus) Booth realized that she stopped taking in the middle of her sentence and imagined the scenario of what Hall actually did. Again he was trying not to laugh and it didn't help when he saw Angela and Sweets smirking across the room.

The meeting carried on for 2 hours. It was a group of about 30 people with different, but similar stories. Some were there for loss, others were there for hope. One man, a dentist in particular was there for a loss. He was discussing how he found comfort in hearing about other's success stories and discussed the foundation he had started. Most of the group new each other and the newcomers, explained away as a Dr. referring to the support group to her patients, now experiencing it for herself personally. Dr. Sweets had added to this by confirming that Dr. Richards referred him and his wife there also.

The dentist, Dr. Johnson was especially interested when Dr. Richards started explaining how difficult it was for her daughter to receive this diagnosis at her age. He wanted to know what she looked like, but then redirecting the question to appear like he was asking if she had any deformities. Richards have caught on to him real quick and described what Sarah would look like alive. (One of the victims sitting back at the lab)

After the meeting they gathered in the hallway and Angela announced that she needed a drink. They all agreed. Brennan and Hall slipped out after they did.


	12. Chapter 12

**The group was now sitting around Dr. Brennan's table with beer and wine discussing the meeting.**

**Angela, "I am so glad we did this over a glass of wine, but Bren I wish you had something stronger. I mean listening to those poor people and how their lives were just turned upside down."**

**Sweets, "Angela dear, we are suppose to be discussing the dynamics of the group, did you all notice the dentist?"**

**Brennan, "I felt the worst for him. The story about his daughter falling in the kitchen while making herself something to eat and landing on the knife she was holding and how it pierced right through her myocardial tissue. He cried when explaining that her femur was getting weaker and she started to fall more frequently."**

**Angela, "Yeah and he blamed himself for not seeing that there was a problem sooner and his wife couldn't deal with it all and left him."**

**Hall, "It was his fascination of Doc here that made me very uncomfortable."**

**Booth, "How he would ask questions in a certain way where he could get more information out of her."**

**Hall, "I think we found our next victim."**

**Booth, "Good thing she really doesn't exist."**

**Richards, "Now I am really confused."**

**Hall, "The next victim is your daughter. Wouldn't you agree Sweets?"**

**Brennan, "But she doesn't have a daughter." Everyone but Richards gave her a duh look. "Oh you mean her make believe daughter."**

**Sweets, "Good that will give us enough time to formulate a plan."**

**Brennan, "Does this mean Booth and Rayah are staying boyfriend and girlfriend?" She was uncertain how she felt about this, but didn't really like it.**

**Feeling the same Hall said, "For a short period of time they need to act like it." Hall didn't like it either.**

**Booth, "I am going to put a tail on Dr. Johnson and go check out his place."**

**Brennan, "Well I want to come."**

**Booth, "No way, it's too dangerous."**

**Brennan, "But who is going to watch your back?" (using Booth's terms)**

**Hall, "I will."**

**Booth, "Lets go take you home Doc."**

**Brennan looked a little jealous with Booth taking another woman home. Especially since she considered Rayah her friend. Brennan stood up along with everyone else. Angela took her to the side.**

**Angela whispered, "Don't worry. It's only a ride home for their cover. Anyway I think she has something or had something going with the other studly FBI guy."**

**Brennan nodded in relief, but she still felt a little jealous. As they left Booth was touching Rayah's arm not hers. Rayah turned to her new friend Tempe and noticed something in Tempe's facial expression that was concerning to her.**

**Hall still lingered at Brennan's apartment collecting his things. **

**Hall, "Shoot, I forgot to get the ear piece from Rayah."**

**Brennan, "I can get it from her tomorrow if you would like. I will call her in the morning and tell her to bring it to work."**

**The group was now sitting around Dr. Brennan's table with beer and wine discussing the meeting.**

**Angela, "I am so glad we did this over a glass of wine, but Bren I wish you had something stronger. I mean listening to those poor people and how their lives were just turned upside down."**

**Sweets, "Angela dear, we are suppose to be discussing the dynamics of the group, did you all notice the dentist?"**

**Brennan, "I felt the worst for him. The story about his daughter falling in the kitchen while making herself something to eat and landing on the knife she was holding and how it pierced right through her myocardial tissue. He cried when explaining that her femur was getting weaker and she started to fall more frequently."**

**Angela, "Yeah and he blamed himself for not seeing that there was a problem sooner and his wife couldn't deal with it all and left him."**

**Hall, "It was his fascination of Doc here that made me very uncomfortable."**

**Booth, "How he would ask questions in a certain way where he could get more information out of her."**

**Hall, "I think we found our next victim."**

**Booth, "Good thing she really doesn't exist."**

**Richards, "Now I am really confused."**

**Hall, "The next victim is your daughter. Wouldn't you agree Sweets?"**

**Brennan, "But she doesn't have a daughter." Everyone but Richards gave her a duh look. "Oh you mean her make believe daughter."**

**Sweets, "Good that will give us enough time to formulate a plan."**

**Brennan, "Does this mean Booth and Rayah are staying boyfriend and girlfriend?" She was uncertain how she felt about this, but didn't really like it.**

**Feeling the same Hall said, "For a short period of time they need to act like it." Hall didn't like it either.**

**Booth, "I am going to put a tail on Dr. Johnson and go check out his place."**

**Brennan, "Well I want to come."**

**Booth, "No way, it's too dangerous."**

**Brennan, "But who is going to watch your back?" (using Booth's terms)**

**Hall, "I will."**

**Booth, "Lets go take you home Doc."**

**Brennan looked a little jealous with Booth taking another woman home. Especially since she considered Rayah her friend. Brennan stood up along with everyone else. Angela took her to the side.**

**Angela whispered, "Don't worry. It's only a ride home for their cover. Anyway I think she has something or had something going with the other studly FBI guy."**

**Brennan nodded in relief, but she still felt a little jealous. As they left Booth was touching Rayah's arm not hers. Rayah turned to her new friend Tempe and noticed something in Tempe's facial expression that was concerning to her.**

**Hall still lingered at Brennan's apartment collecting his things. **

**Hall, "Shoot, I forgot to get the ear piece from Rayah."**

**Brennan, "I can get it from her tomorrow if you would like. I will call her in the morning and tell her to bring it to work."**


	13. Chapter 13

Later, back in front of Richards town house Booth was walking her to the door.

Booth, "You know I have to kiss you to keep our cover." he said nervously.

Richards, "My cheek that's it! I don't want to ever hurt Tempe."

Booth, "What do you mean, hurt Bones? Why would me kissing you hurt Bones? I think you really are trying to say that you wouldn't want to hurt Elliot. Well unless Bones said something to you."

Richards knowing that Tempe never actually said anything and that it was only her guess, she decided to rephrase herself. "It would just be uncomfortable at work if I kissed her partner not to mention it might be strange for you and Elliot if you kissed Elliot's partner. Well former partner."

Booth, "I see your point, so cheek it is."

He gently kissed her on the cheek. She noticed that it felt like one of her brothers had just kissed her on the cheek. Booth noticed that too.

Richards went inside and sat down on her sofa feeling unsettled about the look on Tempe's face when she realized that she and Booth had to stay boyfriend and girlfriend for the case. Richards decided to call her.

Brennan answered the phone and Richards began to speak her mind.

Richards, "I hope you understand that I don't have certain feelings for Agent Booth."

Brennan, "What makes you think something was bothering me?"

Richards, "A look on your face."

Brennan, "A look on my face?"

Richards, "Yeah, look at number 7 on the chart I gave you."

Brennan pulled out the laminated card of facial expressions that Rayah had made her and looked at number 7. Feeling defeated she simply said, "Oh. Did you observe me making this face?"

Richards, "Yes I think so. It made me feel sad. I am sorry that I made you feel like number 7 on the chart."

Brennan, "Well then I am sorry that I made you feel like number 2 on the chart."

Richards now laughing, "You said number 2."

Brennan, "Well that almost seems fitting doesn't it." as they laughed about the irony of it all.

Richards, "I have been thinking a lot about this case and do you remember Hodgins saying that he was having difficulty finding any particulates on the skin and that he thought that the murderer was wearing latex gloves, but the gloves were generic latex gloves like the kind we wear?"

Brennan, "I see where this is going. We should get back to the lab and look for any evidence that a doctor or dentist would leave behind."

Richards, "Exactly! But I need a ride. My car is still at the lab."

Brennan, "I will be there in 10mins."

Later at the lab…

Brennan, "I think I found it." holding up a small piece of cotton. "I think this is cotton."

Richards was over looking at the first victim and approached Brennan and the second victim.

Richards, "Victim 1 appears to have been to the dentist recently and I bet the dentist was Dr. Johnson. We just assumed that this one was grabbed after a dentist appt."

Brennan, "But what if the dentist was the one who did it in the first place? Lets take these samples and have Hodgins look at these first thing in the morning."

Richards, "I bet this dentist took them to this cave to kill them and since the first victim struggled the cotton must of came out of her mouth and onto the ground."

Brennan, "And transferred itself onto the second victim."

Richards, "We are so good!"

Brennan, "I think we should go back to the cave and look for more evidence. I strongly believe that we will find more cotton in the cave where the third victim was found."

Richards, "I agree, but you know Booth and Hall will try to stop us from going out this late."

Brennan, "So we will omit that part. I will call Booth and tell him what we have so far."

Brennan got off the phone with Booth.

Brennan, "Booth told me that they all had the same dentist. Apparently parents would take their children who had Melorheostosis to him, because dental care was part of his foundation. He would provide dental care for these children at a low cost and often for free."

Richards, "What a snake!"

Brennan, "I hate snakes."

Richards, "So do I. Let me get my bag from my car then we can go."

They arrived at the cave. They didn't have to hike too far to get to it and they were both wearing helmets with lights on them. They immediately began to search. Richards was standing to the back of the cave and Brennan was in the middle section.

Richards, "I found a box of dental floss in the dirt here. I bet it came out of victim one's pocket during the struggle. The dentist always gives you dental floss and look here the dirt has been disturbed. (digging at the dirt with her hands holding up a pair of keys, she starts to bag them.)

Brennan starts to walk back to her turns around slightly as a larger piece of cotton catches her eye. She starts to bag it when a huge crashing sound followed by rock caving in and closing the entrance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Brennan and Richards had both been thrown back by the blast and pelted with rock all over their bodies. Richards had hit the left side of her head and face on the cave wall and was bleeding. Her body was aching all over. Brennan was also thrown back, but was hit by more of the rock than Richards was, because was closer to the now collapsed entrance. At some point she had put up her left hand to protect her face leaving her fingers very disfigured. Her thumb was still intact. Her body was partially buried under rock and she had a larger rock on her abdomen. Richards was still disoriented when a weak Brennan called out to her.**

**Brennan, "Rayah, are you ok?" she had to repeat herself several times before she answered.**

**Rayah now having some severe flashbacks started to panic. She had now curled up in a fetal position. Brennan noticed that she was in shock attempted to keep herself calm.**

**Brennan in a low struggling voice, "I need help. I cannot remove these rocks off my body, my hand is broken."**

**Richards attempting to snap herself out of it said quietly, "My medicine. I need to take that."**

**Brennan realizing that she may have had some past experiences with this as an anthropology and remembering something she had heard last time she was in Guatemala about a cave in at the mine she was digging out artifacts had collapsed several months after she left. **

**Brennan, "Were you in the mine in Guatemala when it collapsed?"**

**Richards, "Yes, my instructor died."**

**Brennan spoke softly, "And you were the one badly injured and flown to the hospital in Miami?"**

**Richards, "Yes." she spoke softly.**

**Brennan now feeling like Russ her brother when he had tried to calm her down on that Christmas when she realized her parents weren't there she spoke, "I know that they give you anxiety medications after something like that. I had to take mine several times after this type of situation happened to me. Do you have the medication with you?"**

**Again Richards spoke softly, "Yes, in my bag here next to me."**

**Brennan, "Take one out and chew it."**

**Richards did what she asked and within a couple of minutes Richards was slowly coming back to reality.**

**Richards, "I am sorry Tempe. Let me help you."**

**She slowly made her way to where Brennan was and lifted the rocks off of her. She then put her arms underneath Brennan's shoulders and drug her towards the back of the cave. Brennan sat up.**

**Brennan spoke, "I think my legs are ok, but could you please look at my left hand. My phalanges are broken."**

**Richards now even calmer since the medicine is kicking in was becoming more herself as she looked at Brennan's fingers.**

**Richards, "I cannot tell without a proper x-ray, but I don't believe you have any fractures. Four of your fingers are dislocated. Like a football player's injury. It makes sense, like you were trying to catch the rocks as they were threatening to hit your face. Thank goodness that we had these stupid looking helmets on. I think I can fix your phalanges."**

**Brennan, "You can?"**

**Richards, "Yes but this will hurt a lot. I wish I had some morphine that I could give you."**

**Brennan, "I have a high pain threshold."**

**Richards, "Wait, I have something in my bag to take the edge off, so to speak."**

**Brennan knew that expression also. It meant alcohol. Richards pulled out a small bottle of tequila out of her work bag.**

**Richards, "I haven't used this bag since." she stopped talking for a moment. "We were going to celebrate after we had found what we were looking for. We did that sometimes and this time it was my turn to bring the liquor."**

**Richards screwed the top off and handed it to Brennan. "Here take a big drink of this."**

**With her right hand she put the bottle up to her mouth. "I don't mind tequila if it's a good quality."**

**Richards, "This one is Patron."**

**Brennan took a big gulp.**

**Richards, "Do you feel the effects yet?"**

**Brennan, "One more gulp of this and I will."**

**Richards taking Brennan's hand into hers, "Are you ready?"**

**Brennan, "Yes." as she took in a deep breath.**

**Richards took each finger and popped them back into place as Brennan let out small screams. Richards then took off the scarf she was wearing along with some tongue depressors she had carefully broken in half having Brennan hold them in place under each finger as she wrapped her hand. She cut pieces of her scarf away to make the bandages the perfect size. She then motioned to Brennan to take another drink of the tequila. Brennan then handed the bottle to her.**

**Brennan, "This may help your nerves also." **

**Richards took a large gulp out of the bottle. **

**Brennan, "I would have never thought to keep these kinds of supplies in my bag."**

**Richards taking another gulp, "Well you also aren't a medical doctor." She had said as she started to loosen up.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Richards, "How long do you think it will be before anyone notices that we are gone?"**

**Brennan, "It will be sometime in the morning when we don't show up for work. It's 2am now."**

**Richards took another gulp of the tequila and handed it to Brennan who also took another gulp.**

**Richards, "I don't know if I can do this?"**

**Brennan, "You just need to stay calm. I remember when this happened to me in South America. Several of our guides died immediately. Others threw their bodies on top of me, because no one wanted to explain to the American embassy how the world famous Dr. Brennan perished when the mine collapsed. I sat there and held the hand of one man as he died saving my body from the rock."**

**Richards, "I couldn't even save the one person I was suppose to protect." as tears started to flow down her face.**

**Brennan, "But you were injured. I read the report."**

**Richards started to speak in a shaky, crying a little more, "I tried to protect my abdomen, I really did, but the collapse and the rock threw me back causing a detachment."**

**Brennan knowing that a detachment in the abdomen only meant one thing, "How far along were you?"**

**Richards, "Six weeks. I noticed that I was bleeding about 15mins later. At that point I was trapped in the mine and losing blood. They were able to dig us out in 2 hours, but I was so weak and so pale that I was flown to a local hospital stabilized then flown to Miami.**

**Brennan, "Can you still have children?"**

**Richards, "They told me I could, but I don't want any now."**

**Brennan, "I don't think I would want to either. (pausing) Was Agent Hall the father?"**

**Richards, "How did you know?"**

**Brennan being a little drunk let her inhibitions go. After all they were drinking tequila. "If that happened to me, the first thing people would ask me is if it was Booth's child."**

**Richards, "I see your point."**

**Brennan, "I also wouldn't have told Booth about it. He would be so hurt if he found out that I ran away to Guatemala while I was pregnant with the possibility of getting injured."**

**Richards, "Are you projecting, at least that's what Sweets would say."**

**Brennan, "I guess I am."**

**Richards, "And you have assumed correctly."**

**Brennan, "I will keep your secret."**

**Richards sat closer to Brennan so that they were leaning on each other while they were sitting. Brennan took another drink of the tequila and handed Richards the bottle again.**

**Brennan, "After that confession I needed a drink, so I am more than positive you do too."**

**Richards took another drink. Brennan was right. That confession did cause the need for more alcohol.**

**Brennan, "When I was buried in my car with Hogins he told me something helpful."**

**Richards, "What was that?"**

**Brennan, "He had a photograph of Angela that he was staring at while we were waiting to see if we would live or die. I found this to be quite soothing."**

**Richards, "I think I have a family photograph in my wallet."**

**Brennan, "I think I have one of Russ and his family in mine."**

**They both were reaching for their pictures when they realized they had their phone with them.**

**Richards said excitedly, "Does your phone have a signal?"**

**Brennan, "No, but I will still try to send Booth a text message of where we are and you try to send Hall one too."**

**They both tried, but no luck. So they pulled out their family photos. Richards showed her to Brennan first.**

**Brennan, "These people seem very familiar to me. I just must be drunk, how would I recognize your family."**

**Richards pointed to the picture and told Brennan who everyone was in it. Then Brennan took out her photo and showed Richards.**

**Brennan, "This is my brother…."**

**Richards interrupted her, "Russ."**

**Brennan, "How did you know my brother's name?"**

**Richards, "This is my cousin Russ, his wife Amy and Amy's girls."**

**Brennan, "Cousin?" she said shocked.**

**Richards, "This is what Hall was keeping from me! This is why I stopped speaking to him in the first place. He wouldn't tell me the family secret and then I realized I was pregnant and I thought it would be a good time to leave for Guatemala."**

**Brennan, "Max is really going to get it when I get out of here!"**

**Richards, "That slimy Uncle Max!"**

**Brennan, "You know my father?" she asked surprised.**

**Richards, "Yeah, he came to some of our holidays and my birthdays. Why didn't my parents take you in when your parents left?"**

**Brennan, "My dad had already set up new names and he told me that they thought we would be safe as long as they weren't around."**

**Richards, "And were you?"**

**When Russ left, I spent my time in different foster homes. My dad, Max said that this is what ended up keeping me safe. I got lost in the system." she started to cry softly.**

**Richards not wanting to see her cousin in pain said, "Well we are together now and nobody can separate us again."**

**Brennan, "Very true, in fact we might die in here together."**

**Richards, "Well that would teach our family a lesson wouldn't it." **

**Brennan, "Not one we would be able to talk about or see if we are dead."**

**Richards, "Very true. How is your hand?"**

**Brennan, "Can really feel too much right now. I just hope this tequilla doesn't wear off anytime soon."**

**They both realized they were very tired. They both decided to lie down and wait for the morning. A couple hours later Richards shot up obviously disturbing Brennan who was now started to look very pale.**

**Richards, " I never gave Ell the earpiece back."**

**She checked her ears and it wasn't there. She looked around the area where she smacked the side of her head into the wall.**

**Richards, "Here it is!"**

**Richards was worried, Brennan looked so pail and she wasn't saying much. **

**Richards, "Tempe are you ok?"**

**Brennan, "I feel very weak and tired."**

**Richards thought to herself that Tempe may have injured her spleen and might be bleeding internally. She sat her up and gave her some water from the water bottles they had brought with them. Richards then attempted to communicate through the earpiece with no luck.**


	16. Chapter 16

Booth and Hall arrived at the lab around 7:30 looking for their partners. Hodgins was already there looking at the evidence that they put on his desk the night before. He showed Booth.

Hodgins, "They came back to the lab last night at some point, because here is the evidence that might put the dentist away for a long time."

Booth, "But has anyone seen them since?"

Hall, "Well I saw Rayah's car in the parking lot, but not Brens."

Hodgins, "This piece of cotton has traces of victim one's saliva, and it was found on victim two's body."

Booth got on the phone and you could hear him telling the person on the other line to pick up the dentist now. The agent on the other line informed Booth that he had been watching him the whole night and after the meeting last night the guy got something to eat and went home and had just left for work, he thought. Booth demanded that they bring him in anyway since Hodgins had the evidence and he may know where they are. Booth told Hodgins to call Cam and they left for the FBI building.

In the interrogation room Booth and Hall began to press the dentist about the evidence they had against him. The dentist was hesitant at first, but then admitted to knowing the victims. Booth pushed harder, telling him about the cotton that was found on victim two and telling him that they found traces of saliva on it from victim one and that there was evidence found in the cave linking all three murders. (That last part was an educated bluff.)

Then they demanded to know what he did with Richards and Brennan. He denied knowing where they were and he told them he had nothing to do with them not showing up to work. Sweets called the two agents out of the room to tell them that he believed that the dentist didn't know where they were and gave Hall a look.

Sweets, "Is it a possibility that the people we have been trying to hide Dr. Richards from found her?"

Hall, "Well I had heard some recent chatter that they wanted to get to her uncle, since her father disappeared as if he had never existed at all."

Sweets, "Well there was that death certificate, so the only connection left had to be here uncle."

Booth, "What the hell are you two talking about?"

Hall, "There is a possibility that Brennan is the one in trouble."

Sweets, "I think they both are. I mean if these guys could take out the two of them, Max Brennan would be very torn emotionally that his daughter and his niece both were murdered, because of him."

Booth angrily surprised, "They are cousins?"

Sweets, "And I think that they both maybe in serious trouble."

With that statement, Booth immediately got on the phone with Max. "You son of a bitch! Get your ass down to the FBI building and help us find your daughter and your niece!"

Max was very upset and promised to be there as fast as he could. Max arrived very quickly.

Max, "How do you know this guy didn't take them somewhere?"

Sweets, "Because he had motive for the victims, but I don't believe he would be able to over power Brennan or Richards. They both are highly skilled in martial arts. He chose victims who were weaker and carried out his fantasies of killing adolescent females that had similar appearance to his daughter."

Max, "So how did this sick bastard's daughter die? Did he kill her? I am assuming that she died."

Sweets, "He shared in the meeting that his daughters leg had become weaker and he was going to take her to the doctor later that week. She fell while cooking in the kitchen with a knife in her hand. The knife stabbed through her heart. I did find it strange how he shared the story so freely, like he still had many unresolved issues. He didn't appear to have even gotten close to the acceptance stage of grief. I noticed that he would disassociate himself and on occasion he would speak of his daughter as if she were still alive."

Booth looking angrily at Max, "Max I need names, and I need them now!"

Max, "Jeff Mesito, but he would definitely have an alias and we will have trouble finding him."

Booth then received a call from Hodgins.

Hodgins, "Do you have any ideas on where they might be?" (Speaking of Brennan and Richards.)

Booth, "Not yet, but we are questioning Max."

Hodgins, "Why Max? And by the way, you are on speaker phone with myself, Angela, Cam, and Fisher."

Booth, "They may have been taken by someone in Max's past. Sweets doesn't think the dentist had anything to do with their disappearance. Dr. Johnson had a tail all night and there wasn't a possibility that he took them himself and Sweets profiled Dr. Johnson as a loner and not likely to have a partner."

Cam, "We have a theory after watching the security video. According to the time line provided by Angela, Richards and Brennan came back to the lab last night."

Hodgins added, "They were looking at the victims, found the piece of cotton and put it on my desk. I am guessing that they went back to the cave where the third body was found to find more substantial evidence linking Dr. Johnson to the murders."

Cam, "We think that Dr. Johnson killed victim one and two in the cave and moved their bodies, but he didn't have time or got interrupted before he could move the third one."

Hall had already started calling the authorities that were closer to the cave as they were already walking to Booth's car in the garage. Hall had grabbed a bag of equipment and started setting it up.

Hall, "Angela, can you zoom in on something for me?"

Angela, "Of course, what am I looking for?"

Hall, "Check Rayah's ear."

Angela, "Yes! I see it!"


	17. Chapter 17

The Squints remained on the phone so that they could listen to find out if Rayah would respond.

Hall speaking into the microphone for the earpiece. "Rayah are you there?"

No answer from the other end. Booth and Hall both agreed that they maybe too far away from the signal. It had about a 15mile radius. Booth drove faster and Hall kept trying to get a response.

Rayah had put the earpiece back in her ear hoping that Hall would realize that she didn't give it back to him that night. Brennan was weak, but she wasn't sure of how much time it would take for her to become more critical or if the internal bleeding had slowed down. She continued to give her water attempting to hold her blood pressure.

Brennan, "I feel cold."

Richards, "Just keep drinking water. You may have an internal bleed and the water will help keep up your blood volume."

"Rayah," she heard coming from her earpiece.

"Ell? Is that you?"

Hall announced to the car, "She answered!," then he spoke back into the microphone, "Do you know where you are?"

Richards, "We went back to the cave to look for evidence and there was a blast and I was thrown back," she said as her voice started to quiver and she started to become very anxious again.

Hall, "We are on our way there. It will be ok baby." (he paused), "Are you hurt?"

Richards, "I think I have a mild concussion, I was wearing a helmet."

Sweets could tell that she started to lose focus with a panic tone in her voice.

Hall, "Where is Brennan?"

Richards, "She is here. She is very weak." (she started to babble), "The mine collapsed and we are hurt and trapped."

Sweets motioned to Hall to let him have the microphone.

Sweets in a reassuring voice, "Rayah, you are not in a mine, you are in a cave."

Richards, "But the mine… the mine collapsed."

The others could see that Richards must have been having some severe flashbacks from a previous experience, that Sweets was aware of and knew the details.

Sweets in a reassuring voice, "Rayah, can I talk to Dr. Brennan?"

Richards handed the earpiece to Dr. Brennan.

Brennan in a weak, but audible voice, "I am ok. Rayah thinks I maybe bleeding internally. But I am very worried about her."

Sweets, "Does she have her anxiety medicine with her?"

Brennan, "Yes, she took it earlier." (She then spoke to Rayah) "Rayah, I think that it's time to take your medicine."

Richards, "My medicine?"

Brennan attempted to reach for Rayah's bag and she stopped her, "Don't move, it's best if you stay still."

Brennan, "Then will you get something for me out of your bag?"

Richards, "Of course."

Brennan, "Do you see a medicine bottle?"

Richards, "Yes it is right here."

Brennan, "Open the bottle and take one ok."

Richards, "Ok."

Brennan started speaking to Sweets again. "I am worried about her. She keeps going in and out of reality."

Sweets, "Has she been able to function at any capacity?"

Brennan, "She was able to set my phalanges and she has been trying to stabilize my blood pressure."

Sweets, "This is a positive sign. Most people in her situation wouldn't of even been able to do that."

Brennan spoke to Sweets, "She stopped mumbling about the mine just now. I reminded her that we weren't in a mine, that we were in a cave and she appeared to have responded better to that."

Sweets, "Max is here and he wants to talk to you."

Brennan, "I am very upset with him right now."

Max spoke up, "Honey, I just want you to know that I love you. Hang in there. We are very close."

Brennan, "I can hear something at the front of the cave. I can hear people yelling for us."

Booth, "Those are the local authorities."

Brennan, "Booth, I knew you would come. You always come."

Richards heard the noise and went to the front of the cave and was answering the men out there. She then started to move rock away from the entrance. There was a lot of rock.

Brennan, "Rayah is starting to function better. I told her to chew her anxiety tablet." (she then switched the conversation to her father) "Dad, why didn't you tell me about my cousin?"

Max said solemnly, "Because I didn't want this to happen."


	18. Chapter 18

I hope you all like my story. Please give me any feed back if you would like me to go in a different direction.

**Brennan, "Rayah is telling me that she can see a tool coming through the rock and wanted to know if you sent the fire department?"**

**Sweets, "Tell Rayah that the people on the other side of the rocks were sent there to help you two."**

**Brennan told her what Sweets said.**

**Booth speaking to Brennan, "We are on the other side of the rocks. We are almost through to you. Hang in there, ok?"**

**Brennan, "Booth, I will be fine."**

**They broke through the rubble and the spot light blinded Brennan and Richards. Brennan sat very still. She was pale and weak, but still conscious. Richards was fluctuating from calm, to panic, to confused. Richards was the first one out attempting to grab the first gurney she saw dragging it to Brennan, spouting off demands.**

**Richards, "Try not to move her around as much as you can. I need an IV start kit and some…."**

**The paramedic gently interrupted her and requested permission for him to start the IV and the fluids, pointing out that she shouldn't start an IV with her hands being so dirty. Richards saw the logic with this and moved aside to let him work.**

**She watched them work on Brennan, as Brennan informed them all that she was going to be fine and that they should concentrated on her cousin. Max and Hall attempted to calm Rayah down, because after seeing that Brennan was being cared for she started to tremble and babble again about the mine and her instructor and his death.**

**Booth was standing by his Bones the whole time. Bones whispered to her, "How bad is her PTSD?"**

**Brennan, "Well the traumatic event was a couple of months ago when she was trapped and injured in a collapsed mine."**

**Booth, "She's doing pretty well considering. Bones I see the worry in your eyes and try not to worry. Sweets is here and he can help her."**

**Brennan kept talking to Booth as they loaded her into an ambulance. Booth handed his keys to Hall and declared that he wasn't going to leave Bones' side and got into her ambulance. He was holding her hand firmly as she drifted in and out of sleep.**

**Richards kept going in and out of reality and she was harder to manage.**

**Richards speaking now in a delusional manner, "But he's dead, and I am bleeding and my abdomen, it really hurts, and the bleeding…"**

**Hall stopped her assuming she was combining hers and Brennan's injuries, "The cuts on the side of your head don't look too bad. You are going to be ok."**

**Hall had never seen her so vulnerable and was worried. She kept pulling away from him. Max too was trying to comfort her.**

**Richards speaking in a child-like manner to Max, "Max did you call my parents?"**

**Max now hugging her, "I will honey, I will."**

**Richards started to panic again, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I just needed to get away for awhile. I didn't do this on purpose" (she started to cry), "I would've never come down here if I knew this was going to happen. I didn't know!"**

**Max, "I know you didn't know. It's okay honey."**

**Richards slumped to the ground crying out, "The cramping is getting worse. I am bleeding!"**

**The paramedics ran to her side and put her on the second gurney. Sweets was standing close to her.**

**Sweets, "She needs a sedative now!" **

**Sweets was looking through her bag, "She has already taken 1mg of ativan, give her some valium IM stat!"**

**Hall, "What is wrong with her?"**

**Sweets, "She keeps reverting back to her experience in Guatemala. I am going to ride back with her in the ambulance, you two can follow in Booth's car."**

**The ambulance has now left towards the hospital and Sweets is speaking with the paramedics about her psychological response to her current complaints of abdominal pain. **

**Sweets now speaking to Richards, "You are safe now. You are having a PTSD response."**

**Richards speaking as her eyes were rolling in a drugged out fashion, "Did I say too much in front of Ell?"**

**Sweets, "No, we got some valium in you just in time."**

**Richards, "So I graduated to valium huh? Thank-you." (She said quietly), "I am still upset with you that you didn't tell me that Tempe was my cousin."**

**Sweets, "I would expect you to be."**

**Meanwhile in Brennan's ambulance….**

**Brennan spoke with some difficulty, "Booth, Rayah is my cousin."**

**Booth, "I know." he said in a comforting voice.**

**Brennan, "Why does anything with my family have to be so complicated?"**

**Booth, "Families are complicated, you know that better than anyone else."**

**Brennan, "Booth. I knew you would come for me. You always do. I love you." After speaking these words she drifted off to sleep.**

**Booth wasn't sure what exactly she meant when she said 'I love you.' Did she mean that I love you in the 'atta boy' way or was she telling him what he had been waiting so long to hear. It's not like he ask her to clarify her statement. She was seriously injured and right now she needed her rest, not a 'how do you really feel' conversation.**


	19. Chapter 19

Brennan was the first to arrive at the hospital. She was rushed into the back of a crowded emergency department. After some rearranging she was put in a private room, but then quickly sent for a CAT scan. It pays to be well known. The doctor spoke to her.

Dr. Rogers, "The bleeding has stopped on it's own, but you have lost a lot of blood and will require a blood transfusion."

Booth, "Well she can have my blood."

Dr. Rogers, "We will need to test you, but don't be too upset if you aren't a match."

Booth, "Why wouldn't I be a match?"

Brennan, "Because I have a rare blood type. Only 1 in 167 people have it."

Booth, "Well DC is a big place."

Dr. Rogers, "Not big enough. We currently don't have any in stock. Do you have any in storage anywhere?"

Brennan, "Not anymore. I had donated it during Hurricane Katrina. Don't worry, they can test my dad."

Booth added, "Or your cousin."

Dr. Rogers, "I am very sorry, but I have a new patient coming in and regretfully the ER is very crowded. I am afraid you will be getting a roommate for the time being. The curtain will provide privacy."

Brennan, "Oh great." (She said sarcastically)

Richards finally arrived at the hospital and was still moderately sedated. She was put in the same room as Brennan. The room was now very crowded. Max was allowed back there and so was the FBI.

Dr. Rogers, "I am going to ask you all to step out while I examine her."

They all moved to the door and saw Booth sitting on the other side of the curtain. Richards could hear the greetings. They already starting running Richards blood that was taken in the ambulance.

Richards, "Is Tempe over there? Is she ok?" she asked weakly.

Tempe, "Yeah I am over here."

Richards, "Are you ok?"

Dr. Rogers was picking up on the relationships of everyone in the room.

Dr. Rogers was looking at Max, "Are you the father?" (not being specific on whose father)

Max, "Yes I am."

Dr. Rogers, "Your daughter needs a blood transfusion. Do you know your blood type?"

Max, "Nope, cant remember, but I should be a match and if I am not Russ, her brother should be." (hoping that he was talking about Brennan.)

Dr. Rogers asked the nurse to take Max to the lab for stat blood testing and then turned to Dr. Richards whom he knew professionally.

Dr. Rogers asked Dr. Richards a series of questions, seeing that she didn't want to answer several of them with all the people still in the room.

Richards, "I don't think I have any serious injuries. Sweets over there says I am suffering from PTSD."

Dr. Rogers, "We all heard that you were injured in Guatemala. Did you get the card I sent you?"

Richards, "I did and thank-you. I am sorry I didn't write back."

Dr. Rogers, "I understand. Now lets do a CT of your head just to make sure that this is a mild concussion."

Richards, "If you must. Did you x-ray Dr. Brennan's hand?"

Dr. Rogers, "We did. Micro-fractures. And of course the dislocations were set correctly. I am assuming you did this?"

Richards, "Several hours ago and I was not at my best."

Dr. Rogers, "Well you saved her hand. So even when you're not at your best you seem to always do the right thing."

Richards, "I knew I liked you." (as they chuckled together) "I think you are one of the few doctors here that may actually like me."

Dr. Rogers, "Well most of the time." (he joked).

The nurse came in with Max's blood type results just as Richards was returning from CT.

Dr. Rogers, "Max is O+. This is workable, but we prefer to match with the same type if possible."

Richards, "Well what blood type is she?"

Dr. Rogers, "She is O-."

Richards, "So am I. (she then called for Max)

Max, "Yes dear," he replied in a tone knowing what she was going to say.

Richards, "You are so lucky that I have so much valium in my system. Do you have anything you want to share with us?"

Max, "What do you mean?" as he commenting that the drugs must be making her not very clear.

Richards, "You son of a bitch!"

Brennan getting defensive, "Don't call my father names. He was only answering your question."

Richards speaking to Brennan, "Do you know how rare it would be for a cousin to have the same blood type? (then she looked at Max) "I will run a DNA test right now if you don't tell me the truth!"

Brennan, "Max you son of a bitch!"

Max, "That is the third time I have been called that today."

Russ enters the room quickly.

Russ, "Are you two all right?"

Without giving an explanation Richards still a little emotional, "You had to have known all along!"

Russ looked at Max, "What is she talking about?"

Brennan, "Don't play stupid Russ!"

Dr. Rogers, "Ok enough family drama! You two need to be recovering. Everyone out and to the waiting room."

Richards again starting to become very anxious again attempted to get out of bed and started to fall. Luckily Booth and Hall each grabbed an arm.

Brennan, "Can't Booth stay?," she pleaded with the doctor.

Booth, "They do need a guard for protection."

Now that she was almost drunk off the valium, "Anyone who kept the secret from us, get the hell out!"

Dr. Rogers, "Now that's the Dr. Richards I recognize. You heard the lady. Except you. (pointing to Sweets) She's gonna need you. Russ we are going to need you to go down to the lab to check your blood type."

Russ, "I am O+."

Dr. Rogers, "Ok then never mind. (then looking at Richards), "Do you have any blood in storage?"

Richards still in a drunk like voice, "Nope, I used it all in Miami. You're going to have to stick me."

Booth laughed, "Bones then you can be totally buzzed like her."

Dr. Rogers demanded that everyone get out. Hall whispered to Richards, "I am so sorry that you are hurting so much."

Richards didn't even respond. She just put an 'I don't care' face on and put slight pressure under her nose deciding it, making it look like she was wiping her nose. This is an old nurses' trick to prevent you from crying. Dr. Rogers recognized this and guided them all out the door.

Back in the waiting room, Angela, Hodgins, Cam were waiting when Agent Hall, Max and Russ came back out.

Angela, "Are they ok?"

Hall, "Brennan needs a blood transfusion and Richards is cracking."

Cam asked concerned, "Cracking?"

Hall, "PTSD." he said sadly. "Hopefully Sweets can help her before she tries to kill him."

Cam, "Not literally, I hope."

Max, "Lets just say it wasn't a happy family reunion."

Russ, "So they figured it out?"

Hodgins, "Figured what out?"

Angela now very angry with Brennan's family, "Max what did you do?"

Max, "I kept a very big secret from them."

Cam impatient by the cryptic sentences, "What secret?"

Max said nervously to his daughter's friends, "That they are sisters."

Angela slapped Max across the face and left the room. Cam and Hodgin's were just standing there in shock.

Russ, "You know Tempe will never forgive us."

Max, "That's what I am afraid of."


	20. Chapter 20

Back in the ER room, Brennan was resting. She was just too weak to stay awake for long periods of time. Booth was sitting by her side very concerned. Richards was now curled up in the fetal position, sitting very quiet. Richards was usually able to handle anything, but upon learning her entire family had lied to her, being trapped in a cave and the reminder of losing a baby she didn't even know she wanted until it was gone, had weakened her defenses. Sweets was very worried about her.

Sweets, "Your parents are here." he said in a quiet, calm voice.

Richards really wanted to see them, but she felt so betrayed, so she stayed quiet. She knew if she said too much Sweets would take it and run with it.

Sweets, "You don't have to respond, I just wanted you to know that they are here and they love you."

Richards still said nothing. In the next bed Brennan started to shiver.

Booth called out to Sweets, "You're a doctor. Why is she shivering so much? I put another blanket on her."

Sweets, "It's from the blood loss I am assuming."

Richards finally spoke quietly, "She needs a transfusion."

Dr. Rogers came into the room with Richards test results.

Dr. Rogers, "We can't find any acute injuries. Your CT was all clear and your labs look good."

Richards, "Tempe needs that transfusion. She is uncomfortable."

Dr. Rogers, "You are in no shape to give blood right now."

Richards, "She is in no shape to wait any longer. The process takes long enough anyway!"

Dr. Rogers, "As your attending physician I am strongly recommending that you not be the donor. This is too high risk considering your blood loss 2 months ago."

Richards, "Give me my lab results!"

Dr. Rogers handed her a print out as she looked it over.

Dr. Richards, "My H&H are at normal levels, so hand me the damn high risk form! I may be going crazy, but I am not about to watch my.. (she paused) sister get critical!"

Dr. Rogers, "I will have to consult with Dr. Sweets here to make sure you are mentally capable to sign the form."

Sweets, "As long as she is still in a fetal position, she is not ready to do much."

Brennan could hear the conversation, but too weak to respond. Booth walked over to Richards.

Booth spoke to her in an audible whisper, "I know you want to help her as much as I do, so I will try to help you."

Booth helped Richards to a sitting position and sat next to her just hugging her. She started to cry lightly on his shoulder.

Richards spoke, "I am not weak. It's just too much to handle."

Booth, "I know it is. You know I sat with Bones the last time there was a family crisis."

Richards, "Oh Uncle Max's trial? I mean my dad's trial (she said with distain).

Booth, "Yes, and I sat there while she cried and held her hand."

Richards, "You love her? (she paused) Sorry that was a stupid question."

Booth jokingly told her, "Very stupid question. It must be the drugs. You know Bones told me once that the drugs the doctor had her on made her feel like a person with average intelligence."

Richards face lit up like she just found a good reason for her behavior, "She is very accurate on that description. But even with average intelligence I should be able to sign a consent form."

Booth, "Well maybe if you asked nicely, no attitude, they will allow you to do it now."

Richards gave Sweets a pleading look, and then asked for the form. Dr. Rogers reluctantly gave her the form and she signed it adding on the bottom, 'I promise not to sue you if something goes wrong.'

Dr. Rogers looked at the form and laughed. Sweets and Booth looked at him curious about the laugh and he showed them what she wrote.

Dr. Rogers added, "One more thing Dr. Richards."

Richards, "I know, I know. You are going to make me stay overnight aren't you?"

Dr Rogers, "You bet your fancy designer shoes I am."

The others looked at him with curiosity. Obviously an inside joke.

Sweets, "I want to hear the story behind that one! I bet this has something to do with Johnny."

Booth, "Who's Johnny?"

Sweets, "Her very flamboyant BFF."

Dr. Rogers, "Speak of the devil!"

Johnny walked in. He was very expressive and very out going. His movements were very exaggerated.

Johnny, "Oh girlfriend, what the hell happened to you? You look so devastating!"

Richards, "I am cracking. At least that's what I heard Sweets say, and Dr. Rogers was just about to tell them the shoe story."

Johnny looked at Dr. Rogers, "You couldn't do that story justice! Let me tell it."

Richards, "But she needs my blood." (pointing to the other bed)

Johnny, "Oh she looks like she is in rough shape. Why in the world are you sharing a room (looking confused) and the curtain isn't pulled. I mean really you would think that the hospital would owe you more than this treatment! I mean really!"

Richards not wanting to use the word sister again fearing it would send her back into the fetal position, "Well at least I go Dr. Rogers, I mean I could've easily got that jerk Dr. Peck."

Johnny laughed and spoke in a whisper, "Dr. Pecker. But really answer the question." He knew she was holding something back.

Richards, "That is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Johnny gasped, "NO, not the world famous Dr. Brennan everyone always compared you to?"

Richards said slowly, "The famous Dr. Brennan is my sister."

Johnny, "No." He had said in an over exaggerated tone. "I am going to slap the shit out of someone. I bet this has something to do with that uncle of yours. Ahhh, I am going to need an ativan myself!"

Dr. Rogers interrupted, "I am going to go get the nurse in here to start the process."

Richards now acting like a doctor, "And some orange juice please."

Dr. Rogers just laughed.

Booth spoke again to Richards, "I really owe you for this one!"

Richards, "Just answer a question for me. Did she know about me?"

Booth, "I think it was a shock to her too."

Richards, "Then you owe me nothing."


	21. Chapter 21

Richards was currently in the process of having her blood removed. Dr. Rogers insisted that it be done at a slower rate to make sure she didn't crash. Booth and Sweets were sitting next to Brennan's bed talking quietly. Johnny was talking with Richards while she was resting her eyes.

Booth talking quietly to Sweets while holding Brennan's hand, "Wow. I would've never guessed that Richards best friend would be so different from her."

Sweets, "Kind of like Angela and Brennan." he pointed out.

Booth, "I guess so."

Sweets, "I still want to hear the shoes story."

Dr. Rogers came in to check on them as the nurse had just finished and was getting the blood to the blood bank.

Dr. Rogers, "The blood should be ready in a couple of hours. We will be able to move you upstairs soon."

Richards, "I would like to stay down here with her. At least until I know that the blood is helping. If that's ok with Booth."

Booth, "Of course it's ok with me! She is your sister and you love her."

Richards being unsure of why she was feeling so irrational about a sister she just found out she had she asked, "Can I hold her hand too?"

Booth without consulting anyone got up and pushed her bed against Brennan's and Richards grabbed her cool hand.

Richards, "Do you think this will bother her?"

Booth, "Not at all." he said reassuringly.

Brennan stirred and slightly opened her eyes to look at her sister. She removed her other hand from Booth and put it on top of Rayah's hand. That was all the strength she had before she closed her eyes again to rest. Not only was Brennan lacking blood, but she was also on some heavy pain medicine for her injuries. Booth knew that Brennan removing her hand from his wasn't rejection, she only wanted to comfort her sister. Richards fell asleep still holding her sister's hand.

Johnny reached for his cell phone and quietly snapped a picture, announcing that it was a Kodak moment, before he said his goodbyes.

A little while later the blood transfusion had started.


	22. Chapter 22

**Brennan and Richards had been moved upstairs to the Med-surg unit. They were put in rooms next to each other by Booth's request. Sweets had gone home for some rest and Booth was dozing in Brennan's room. Hall had been assigned to Richards. He was quietly sitting on a recliner next to her bed when she cried out in her sleep.**

**Richards quietly in her sleep was saying, **_**'This wasn't suppose to happen. I didn't want this to happen."**_

**Hall seeing that she was in distress lightly shook her awake. **

**Hall very lovingly soothed her. Hall, "It will be ok. I am here now. I am not going anywhere."**

**Surprisingly she didn't pull away, she grabbed his hand. Hall pulled the recliner closer to her bed and sat back down. Sweets had told him earlier not to ask about the cave in that occurred in Guatemala and to let her tell him about it when she was ready. After seeing her in such emotional distress earlier, he agreed that this would be the best thing for her.**

**Brennan too would stir in her sleep, but she wasn't as panicked as poor Rayah.**

**The next day they allowed Richards to go home, but Brennan had to stay another day.**

**Richards speaking to Dr. Rogers. "I am so ready to get the hell out of here!"**

**Dr. Rogers laughed at this and then spoke, "You know that you have an appointment with Dr. Sweets later."**

**Booth had walked into the room to check on her since Hall had gone to his apartment to shower an change clothes.**

**Booth, "I will make sure she gets there."**

**Richards saying sarcastically, "Yeah thanks."**

**Dr. Rogers, "She can go home now."**

**Hall had entered the room.**

**Booth hated to do it, but Sweets thought it would be a good idea if Booth took her home.**

**Booth looking at Hall, "Can you stay with Bones for awhile while I take her home?"**

**Hall looking confused, Booth clarified, "Sweets request, not mine."**

**Now in Booth's SUV he started to talk to her. "How are you feeling today?"**

**Richards, "Do you mean to ask me if I am still crazy?"**

**Booth, "No! I heard you crying in your sleep when I was up getting coffee."**

**Richards, "Well can you just keep that to yourself?"**

**Booth talking in a concerned voice, "Of course, I was just concerned."**

**Richards, "Concerned for me or Tempe?"**

**Booth in a joking voice, "You are just as difficult as she is you know."**

**Richards without warning, "Does she know that you love her?"**

**Booth, "Now you are just trying to change the subject."**

**Richards, "Ok then I will answer your questions if you answer mine."**

**Booth, "Deal."**

**Richards, "But I get to ask first. So answer the question. Does she know? Have you told her?"**

**Booth, "I haven't had the courage to tell her."**

**Richards, "You big FBI guys are such weenies."**

**Booth shocked that she used this word of all words, "Weenie? What kind of word is that for a genius like yourself?"**

**Richards, "I think that even though it is slag it fit's the current situation. Did I misuse the word?" (She asked with true curiosity).**

**Booth, "You didn't misuse the slag and yes I guess that makes me a weenie. My turn. I won't ask you about the nightmares, because I know about nightmares, believe me I do! How do you feel about Bones being your sister?"**

**Richards, "Biologically she is my sister and this cannot be disputed."**

**Booth, "But how do you feel?"**

**Richards, "I really don't know how I feel. Isn't that what Sweets is for?" (She laughed a little about the words that came out of her mouth).**

**Booth, "Are you angry with Bones? I mean can you accept her as a sister?"**

**Richards, "I understand that none of this is our faults, but I have never had a sister. I accept that we have the same DNA, but I need time to adjust to having a sister and being lied to all my life."**

**Booth, "I think that was a fair answer. Just please don't reject her. I don't know if she could take it."**

**Richards, "I was not contemplating on rejecting her, I will just need time and space to figure everything out."**


	23. Chapter 23

Brennan was surprised to see Hall sitting in her room instead of Booth. Brennan, "Where is Booth?"

Hall, "He is taking Rayah home and then to her appointment with Sweets. He asked me to stay here with you."

Brennan was about to ask why and then it dawned on her about the conversation her and Rayah had while trapped in the cave. "Oh Sweets." (she said chuckling) "I wonder what he had in mind for us this time."

Hall, "Who knows."

Brennan, "How is Rayah doing?"

Hall, "She seems a little better, but still having nightmares. I think the nightmares have been going on prior to this situation."

Brennan, "Well she was injured badly a couple of months ago and it takes time to work through something like that. I remember it took me many months to work through my nightmares when I was buried alive with Hodgins. I still have occasional nightmares still."

Hall, "How are you feeling?"

Brennan, "I am still weak, but I was told I can go home tomorrow."

Hall, "You don't sound that excited to go home."

Brennan, "I want to leave the hospital, but when I get home I am going to have to confront everyone who has lied to me and I am not looking forward to that. I might just lose it and start punching everyone."

Hall, "Including me?"

Brennan, "I was thinking about it. But I am sure Rayah will take care of that for me." (she smiled slyly).

Hall, "I really didn't know that you two were sisters. All the reports indicate that you were cousins."

Brennan, "Did anyone do a DNA test?"

Hall, "I am not sure about that, but your dad basically admitted it."

Brennan, "But he has proven himself to be a liar."

Hall, "My gut tells me that he is telling the truth."

Brennan, "You FBI agents and your guts."

Hall, "Are you disappointed that you have a sister?"

Brennan, "Mostly just angry that she was kept from me. Even though my dad is going to say it was for our own good. I think we should've been able to make the choice."

Back at Sweets' office Rayah has her dreaded appointment

Sweets, "How are things going today?"

Richards, "Better, I don't feel so emotional. You know more control over myself."

Sweets, "Control?"

Richards, "Well as you can plainly see by looking at me, I am currently not curled up in the fetal position." (She said sarcastically)

Sweets, "That's always a bonus! Are you still having nightmares?"

Richards, "Yes I am."

Sweets, "About your new family situation, the cave in, the baby?"

Richards, "All of these things. And the baby nightmares are getting worse."

Sweets, "I have a solution to relieve some of these nightmares."

Richards, "I am afraid to ask, because I know what you are going to say."

Sweets, "And what am I going to say?"

Richards, "If I tell him, the nightmares will lessen, correct?"

Sweets, "I think you know the answer to that."

Richards, "I will tell him at some point, if the nightmares continue to get worse, but then I will have a whole new set of nightmares."

Sweets, "Rejection."

Richards, "I don't think Hall is going to want to speak to me again."

Sweets, "I think you will find that he may react just the opposite."

Richards, "Why is that? Because now we are even. He kept Brennan a secret from me and I kept our baby a secret from him?"

Sweets, "You really didn't keep the baby a secret. You went away for awhile, somewhere that you could come to terms with your pregnancy and a tragedy occurred. Were you planning on coming back?"

Richards, "Of course I was. Guatemala is no place to raise a child."

Sweets, "So you were going to keep the baby?"

Richards, "I don't know what I was going to do."

Sweets, "Did you consider an abortion?"

Richards, "No way, that isn't something I would do personally. I have seen women who had them and they were so desperately lonely and sad after the fact and I didn't want to experience that."

Sweets, "Did you have a plan?"

Richards, "Not really a plan, but I knew that I would have help in no matter what choice I made."

Sweets, "Help from Agent Hall?"

Richards, "I don't think he would just abandon me, but also my brother and his wife could've raised it too. They want more children and his wife is having trouble getting pregnant. I just don't think that I am the mothering type. I mean I thought about it and sure I had reached the conclusion that it might be possible for me to adapt, but I was scared. Then I run off to Guatemala and I get the poor innocent thing killed. My conclusion would be that I shouldn't ever be a mother."

Sweets, "First of all it was an accident that couldn't be foreseen."

Richards, "I put myself and my baby in a dangerous situation. I cannot forgive myself for that."

_**THE END**_

**I am writing a sequel on how Brennan and Richards adapt to each other called the aftershock. I hope you like it. Let me know if I should keep or ditch the sister.**


End file.
